King Of The Academy
by deathskeith
Summary: The well bred and smart Itachi Uchiha is expecting the new student, his little brother, eagerly. Alas, when a blond haired Uzumaki seeks the new student's friendship, he uses pride and class to try and keep them seperated at school. It's not as easy as he thought it would or hoped it to be. NARUSASU. YAOI. M for situations.
1. Dropping Off An Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Well, I was doing Saiyuki for a while, but now its time to go back to a little SasuNaru for a while. Hope I can get to it as often as I would like!**

**The King of the Academy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dropping off an Angel**

The sunlight burst through the crisp clean hallway of Akatsuki Dorm as a young man paced his room. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a sleek smart phone and moved his thumb across the screen to turn it on. His dark eyes squinted at the screen as it only read four numbers past as of the last time he looked at it. He sighed in frustration as he set the phone on his desk and turned toward the window. He reached up and smoothed perfectly manicured fingers through his hair and let it settle on his back. Reaching into his other pocket, he produced a hair band and proceeded to tie up the long strands to the back of his head. His phone buzzed a moment later, and he spun around. Quickly picking up the phone, he answered.

"Itachi speaking," he announced on his end. The young man nodded toward the phone as he turned back to the windows of his room.

"Yes mother . . . No he hasn't arrived yet. Yes, I know. I'm excited to see him too. He'll do well here; he has a brilliant potential . . . Yes mother; I will take good care of him; I won't leave his side. Yes . . . Yes . . . All Right, you and father enjoy your holiday; I'll be sure to call by next week. Okay, yes mother, I love you too," he said to the person on the other line. Hanging up, he set his phone back on the desk. He walked to his neatly made bed and smiled at the clothing folded across his sheets, a brand-new school uniform, pressed and ready. Stepping to his mirror, he straightened his school jacket and made sure his prefect pin sat perfectly and visibly against his collar. Looking at his phone again, he sighed impatiently. Walking over, he pocketed the phone and decided to get the room next to his ready.

One more would be joining the Akatsuki dorm today, his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

The large coach bus stopped with a hiss in front of the sidewalk. The sleek bus opened its door for only one passenger that afternoon. A young body stepped down from the stairs as he turned and waved to the driver. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he stepped onto the sidewalk. He watched the bus driver pull away and drive down the extremely long street, lined with greens and foliage. The boy turned to the sizeable gates in front of him and felt a substantial bout of nervousness coat his insides. He took a deep shaky breath and read the large decorative sign above the monstrous iron gates.

_Konoha: Village Hidden in The Leaves Academy _

_Founded in 1898_

His dark ebony eyes scanned the wording as he looked over both ways along the street. Sure enough, the whole place looked like it had been swallowed by trees. The entire academy looked to be blocked in from the outside world by a large brick wall that overlapped onto the streets next to it. If the boy didn't know better, he could have sworn that the village itself was trapped inside these rusty colored walls. The wind suddenly blew, causing the trees to sway and appear intimidating. The boy closed his eyes as his dark hair whipped back and forth before finally settling in the calmness.

"Nii-san did say this place was large. I had better call him to let him know I'm here," the boy said to himself. He started walking through the gates and stared at them in amazement as he passed. Feeling apprehensive, as he walked in more, the place seemed to grow larger by the moment and with every step, he took. Finally, after walking down the extensive drive way, he stopped and gaped.

"Whoa," he breathed.

It was like an entire village was packed behind brick walls. On either side of him, leading from the walkway, were massive buildings. He turned his head to the right and gaped at the building; it was for lack of a better word, a disaster. The bushes outside and the lawn itself looked like it was dying, browning terribly and dry from the heat throughout the day. A half-broken basketball hoop, with no net, hung from a rusty pole on cracking cement. The building which was two stories, desperately needed a paint job, especially on the wording on the sign just before the small gated entrance. The front porch looked to have holes through the floor from as far as he could tell. Ebony eyes looked to the wooden sign that was close to falling off.

_Konoha Boy's Dormitory: Years 1 & 2_

_Red Fox's Dorm_

Deciding to move on, the boy walked further down the drive until he saw another building. Looking to his left, he was a little more impressed. The building had a better paint job, set up much nicer in comparison. The lawn looked kept if not a little dug up, a badminton net set up in the yard and several soccer balls piled near the head steps. It was set up exactly the same as the one he saw, two stories tall with a large front porch and a sign hanging above the entranceway.

_Konoha Boy's Sports Scholarship Dormitory: Years 3 & 4_

_Green Bull's Dorm_

"_Green Bull?"_ He thought. Shaking his head, he hitched his bag higher on his back and walked further in. He was soon in a courtyard, a huge circle encased with a short stone wall with a rather great fountain in the middle. He studied it for a moment, and looked at the plaque of dedication cemented in the side. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, he pulled out his iPhone and slid his thumb across the screen. Roughly, in the distance, he heard voices but ignored them.

"Better call Itachi so I know where I'm going," he said to himself, looking for his brother's number in his contact list. Before the phone could even ring, it was taken out of his hand. He looked up quick when suddenly a tall boy stood in front of him.

"Yo, pipsqueak, what are you doing out of class?" The boy asked him, waving his phone in front of him. Slightly apprehensive, the boy stood up and sighed.

"I'm not in class because I just got here. Now could I have my phone please?" He asked the other boy. Seeming unconvinced, the boy lifted an eyebrow and eyed him up and down.

"New huh? That must mean you're a freshman. Do you know what happens to freshman around here?" He sneered. The ebony haired youth had some idea, but he didn't want to go into details. More boys stood behind them, and the youth noticed they were all wearing green uniforms, an animal patch showing at the sides of their sleeves. The boy noticed they were bulls.

"Are they from that green bull dorm?" He thought. He was pulled from his thinking as the boy in front of him snorted.

"What's your name tiny?" He asked obnoxiously. Frowning, the boy answered.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchi– hey my phone!" Sasuke yelled. Just as he was introducing himself, the boy in the green uniform tossed his phone to another boy. The other kid easily caught it and looked it over.

"Oh, what an expensive toy! I wonder how much it costs?" He asked carelessly. He tossed it to another boy who almost dropped it. Sasuke gaped and made to go over to him.

"Knock it off! That was a birthday gift!" He yelled. His backpack was grabbed by the boy who had taken his phone in the first place. He stopped short and almost fell; his bag ripped from his back. Sasuke fell onto the ground, scuffing his hands on the gravel and dirtying his knees. He looked up into all their smiling faces with disgust.

"Figures, a bunch of jocks, how stereotypical, " he said out loud. Before the boy behind him could retort, something sounded like it was running toward them.

"HEY YOU ASS HOLES! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE! KYAA!"

Sasuke blinked as something flaming red came bounding down the walkway, right from one of the dormitories. Sasuke blinked as a flash of scarlet and yellow zipped toward them and jumped. The boy closest to Sasuke was kicked hard in the back, sent flying into his friends. Sasuke watched in horror as his phone dropped to the gravel. Scrambling toward the device, he looked up to see the person who yelled steadily kicking and knocking heads with whatever he could.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU BASTARDS A LESSON! BELIEVE IT!" The person yelled again. Amazingly, as Sasuke sat upon the ground, the three boys in green were sent running. Huffing and puffing, a youth much like himself stood there, yellow hair wild and the redcoat slightly dirty from the shuffle. One of the teens in green looked back at the blond, shaking his fist.

"Damn you Uzumaki!" he yelled. The fair-haired fireball shook his fist right back.

"Keep running jackass! Don't pick on people or I'll set your gym on fire!" He threatened. When the three boys were out of sight, did the blond turn to the boy on the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened as a large smile broke over his face. He walked over to Sasuke and held out a hand.

"Those guys don't know their ass from their heads. You are okay?" He asked. Sasuke took the hand and climbed to his feet. He faced the blond boy and was only slightly annoyed that the other was a few inches taller than himself. Much like the green uniformed boys, his was an exact one, with the exception that it was red with the animal patch being a fox instead of a bull.

_"He's from red fox dorms?"_ He thought.

Spiky blond hair framed a tan and slightly round face. Large oceanic eyes opened wide in excitement as they regarded him. His uniform was a mess, the jacket open and white shirt underneath rough and desperately in need of an ironing board treatment. His shoes were scuffed terribly and for all the world, certainly looked like he had just been in a scuffle.

Regardless, Sasuke smiled at the blond thankfully as he dusted off his pants and pocketed his phone.

"I'm fine, not impressed with the welcome wagon in the slightest though. Who were those guys anyway?" Sasuke asked him. The blond crossed his arms and snorted.

"They come from the Green Bull dormitory. They're all only here on an expensive sports scholarship award. Not a smart bone in their bodies," he almost announced to an imaginary crowd. Sasuke nodded and picked up his backpack. He frowned at how dirty it looked as he tried to clean it off with his hand. He suddenly realized he had forgotten to thank the stranger.

"Oh . . . Um, thank you for doing that. I hate it when they gang up like that. Moreover, it's my first day so . . . I don't want to get in trouble for fighting," the ebony haired teen mumbled. The blond let out a laugh and slapped his back, almost causing him to fall with the force of it.

"A good-guy huh? No problem, if they bother you again, just call out NARUTO UZUMAKI! And I'll be there to kick all their sorry behinds! Believe it!" He yelled with a wink, striking the air with a fist. A little taken back, Sasuke gave him a strained smile and bowed to him slightly, holding out his hand.

"I'm Sasuke," he said. Naruto smiled if possible even wider and grabbed his hand, shaking it quickly and then letting it go.

"Nice to meet you!"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha stood in front of a door just to the right of his own. He slipped a new name plate into the plaque by the door, smiling as he used his finger to swipe across the shiny surface. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly retrieved it; he smiled at the number. Immediately, he answered it, his eyes going soft.

"Little brother . . . " He said in affection. He nodded a couple of times before he turned to walk back to his room. "Yes, I'm glad the trip was good. I know; I can't wait to see you again too. We'll talk more in person. Where are you? Good, walk straight and head west from the school entrance, and you'll be at a plaza near the gymnasium; I'll meet you there. See you soon brother." Itachi hung up the phone just as another student walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Itachi-Senpai, has your little brother arrived yet?"the student asked. Itachi regarded him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm on my way to fetch him. Could you please make his bed and get him the necessary schedules and identification forms? Furthermore, let Neji know I need to talk to him and that Deidara should keep his boyfriend under control. You know how excitable those idiots get when new students arrive," Itachi instructed more than asked. The younger student, a first year, nodded in obedience."Of course Itachi-Senpai," he nodded. The raven nodded back before handing the boy the keys to the new student's room."Thank you Haku," he said. Without any other words, he turned and walked down the hallway and to the staircase. He smoothed his pony tail and straightened his student jacket. Reaching to his wrists, he folded back the cuffs of his crisp azure school jacket, and his animal patch, the blue tiger, sat proudly on his sleeve. Other students and underclassmen showed respect as he passed them, bowing and nodding to him. A student was by the door as he approached and immediately that student stopped what they were doing and opened the door, holding it ajar for the older boy. Itachi nodded as he passed and walked down the marble steps to the sidewalk. Making his way to the plaza, Itachi tried not to jog, eager to see his brother after such a long time apart.

* * *

Sasuke hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. Naruto watched him curiously, his hands crossed behind his head.

"My brother said to meet him near the plaza by the gymnasium. Do you mind taking me there?" He asked of the blond. Naruto nodded eagerly as he uncrossed his arms and nodded toward the continued path next to them.

"Sure thing! Follow me!" He said. Picking up his backpack, Sasuke followed the hyperactive blond. There was a bounce to the blond's steps, something Sasuke was not used to in people. Everyone he had ever known walked as if they floated on air, the way Sasuke usually walked as his mother had taught him. The other boy hummed under his breath to some imaginary tune as the ebony walked beside him. Sasuke couldn't help but study the other boy as he continued to hum. He didn't even realize he was staring until Naruto looked curiously at him. Immediately, Sasuke turned his head forward with a blush on his face.

_Shit . . . How embarrassing . . . I was caught staring!_

So busy with his inner thoughts, he didn't catch the smile Naruto had on his face. Sasuke's embarrassment faded though as they finally reached the main yard. Sasuke stopped and stared at everything.

"Wow, that school is huge," he whispered.

"Yup, sure is! Welcome to Konoha Academy!" Naruto announced, sweeping the air in front of them with his hand. The raven didn't know where to look first. The building in front of him was so grand that it had to be at least three stories high. The entire academy looked like a fortress, bricks and stone combined to make a delicate masterpiece of a household of learning. Students wearing different colored uniforms filled the yard as the bell rang, stragglers rushing off to classes or clubs. Enormous painted glass windows coated the tall tower on the top of the building that held the bell that rang, signaling all the classes. Substantial oak doors framed the front way as students flowed in and out of them. The plaza itself held a large fountain, much more creative then the one when you first entered the grounds. The sizable bronze statue was a weave of animals and art. Four animals, a fox, a bull, a horse and a large tiger, lined the imaginary cliffs that must have made up the school's dorm inhabitants. Their mouths opened wide, spitting water through the air or into the waters below. Sasuke walked up to the statue in order to read the moss-covered plaque on the fountains base.

_May these four animals always protect the students which they represent._

_Fox: Cunning and brave_

_Bull: Strength and honor_

_Horse: Majestic and sound_

_Tiger: Smart and ferocious_

Trees and flowers were well kept between all the walkways and benches. Everything combined was like a work of art; it made Sasuke have a nervous knot in his stomach.

"Yeah, I wanted to run into the hills after I arrived. The whole damn place looks so fancy that it made me want to scream," the blond said casually. Sasuke continued to look around as he started heading west of the school. Naruto followed and nodded to people he knew. Some students stared curiously at Sasuke as he passed and that made him nervous even more. He stopped though when another gate to his left led up a set up steps to a tall church looking building. His eyes traveled to the bronze lettering above the entrance way.

_Uchiha Clan Library_

_Founded 1898_

"_This is . . . "_

Naruto watched in confusion as Sasuke ran up to the plaque attached to the stone pillar at the gate. He squinted at the small writing and smiled at it a moment later. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers over the names there.

_Founded in 1898, this library was named after one of the co-founders of Konoha Academy. Due to his dedication of education and generous financial support both involving functions and scholarships, Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha family is honored. Along side him, his brother, Izuna Uchiha, both spent their lives' teaching and donating vast irreparable valuable collections of books in literature from around the world. This library is a forever memorial to the Uchiha family for its dedication to the students and the value of infinite knowledge. These wonderful contributions continue to this day and shall be honored as long as Konoha Academy stands._

Sasuke read the plaque and smiled at how much it affected him. Realizing he was keeping Naruto waiting, he coughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I've heard a lot about this library from my parents. I can't wait to go inside," he said dreamily. Sasuke smiled and scratched the end of his nose. Naruto scrunched his face up at the very thought.

"A library? Yuck! I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those!" He said loudly. Sasuke snapped out of his day dream and frowned.

"What? This library is a legacy that people during the past spent their lives dedicating to complete strangers! How could you not want to go in there at least once? You must study?" Sasuke asked him in disbelief. Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Nope," was all he said. Sasuke stared in utter shock at the blond. Slowly, he shook his head and slapped his forehead.

"Oh, just . . . Just take me to the plaza please, I've had a long bus ride," he said in defeat. Naruto looked at him strangely as Sasuke passed him and walked on. They went around the school through the back and walked through another grassy area. In the distance, Sasuke could make out what appeared to be a large stadium, next to it surely, had to be the gymnasium. They came across the plaza, and Sasuke spotted a bench. He noticed as he sat how Naruto stared at a gate that led to another walkway and out of sight.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto turned to him and shrugged.

"Eh? Nothing, I just hate coming down this way. This is where usually the jocks hang out or . . . The preps," he said in disdain. Sasuke visibly frowned.

"What's wrong with the preps?" Sasuke asked him. Oh how Sasuke regretted asking that question.

"EVERYTHING! They think they own the place! They get away with everything! They get the best seats at the games; everyone treats them like royalty; they can cut class whenever they want, they cheat when it comes to events because they can buy whatever they want . . . And worst of all they just act like they're gods' gifts to man! I hate those bastards!" the blond growled, slumping on the bench. Sasuke stared at him as he pouted and mumbled beneath his breath. He looked to the side before he looked again at the blond boy.

"That sounds really unfair. I'm sorry," he said softly. Naruto snapped out of his fuming to look at Sasuke. The ebony haired boy looked sad and Naruto realized it was because of him. Sitting up straight, Naruto laughed nervously.

"I-Its not your fault! It's just the way it is around here! No matter where you go, ya know? You just can't escape it! However, there is one prep you really need to stay away from. He is the worst! He'll make your life a living hell if you let him!" The boy warned. Sasuke blinked and tilted his head.

"Who?" He asked in confusion. Before Naruto could say something, he was cut off.

"Sasuke!" A voice called out. Sasuke looked away from Naruto to see a tall handsome older boy approach him. Instantly, the boy broke out in a large and beautiful smile. His eyes lit up like stars as he rose from the bench.

"Nii-san!" he called happily. Sasuke didn't think twice as he ran across the plaza. Itachi Uchiha smiled brilliantly as he opened his arms to intercept the boy. Sasuke reached him and wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist. His elderly brother wrapped one arm tight around his waist as the other came up to grab his chin. Sasuke's face was raised to peer into his big brothers.

"You've grown," he smiled. Sasuke pulled back and took his brother's hand.

"Two inches," he announced happily. Itachi smiled kinder at him before he looked up a bit from his brother. He frowned as he spotted Naruto sitting on the bench where Sasuke had come from. The blond's mouth was agape as he stared at them both. Itachi narrowed his eyes on the boy and his red uniform.

"It's rude to stare Uzumaki," he said almost coldly. The blond blinked and closed his mouth, an ugly look coming over his face.

"Sorry, you're so ugly it's hard not to!" He said back. Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion before turning toward his brother.

"Nii-san, you know Naruto?" he asked. The blond looked back and forth between them before he jumped from the bench and pointed, face in utter shock and disbelief.

"NII-SAN? NANI?" he said loudly. Sasuke continued to frown in confusion.

"Naruto?" he asked. Itachi shook his head before he noticed Sasuke's appearance. The boy's shoes were scuffed, and his backpack looked dirty. His jacket had dust over it also.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked alarmed, putting his hands-on Sasuke's shoulders. He looked the boy over worriedly as Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

"Well . . . You see, I . . . Sort of . . . " he tried to say.

"I saved him!" Naruto said suddenly. Itachi looked at Naruto and laughed bitterly.

"Saved him? From what? Your stupidity?" He asked.

"No shit head! The so-called jocks you keep on such short leashes! They attacked him as soon as he got here!" Naruto said in defense. Itachi ignored the tongue that the boy stuck out at him as he turned back to Sasuke.

"Is that true? The jocks from the green bull dormitories?" He asked in anger. Sasuke fidgeted and finally nodded after rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I was about to call you, but they spotted me and took my phone. Naruto came running and helped me. It was really nice of him nii-san," he said kindly. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the Uzumaki that now stood looking smug by the bench.

"Really? Well then, I'll let you off with my praise this time Uzumaki, but don't expect me to be nice to you from this day forwards," he told the blond. Itachi firmly set his hand on Sasuke's elbow as he led the boy to the path that followed away from the plaza.

"You can go now Uzumaki, back to red dorm and all your delinquent friends," He said. Sasuke stared helplessly after Naruto as his brother nearly dragged him away.

"B-but Nii-san!" Sasuke tried, looking back at Naruto. The blond watched as Sasuke was taken away and headed off to the prep dorm.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Akatsuki Dorm: The Blue Tigers

**Chapter 2**: **Akatsuki Dorm: The Blue Tigers**

* * *

Sasuke was surprised at the intensity of hatred that came across his brother after talking to Naruto. He looked at his brother and stopped walking.

"Itachi," he said. The older boy stopped in surprise and looked at Sasuke; the boy never usually called him by his first name.

"Sasuke?" He asked back. The boy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Why were you so mean to Naruto?" He asked his older brother. Itachi sighed and raised a hand to rub between his eyes.

"Sasuke, don't go near that boy, he is nothing but trouble," his brother's low voice commented in a drawl.

"Why? He did help me with those jerks; you should have been more thankful to him nii-san; I was," Sasuke said in a mumble, eyes falling to the ground. Itachi was about to open his mouth as if to say more, but he closed it rather. He gave Sasuke a patient smile and instead took his hand, squeezing it gently. Sasuke glanced up at him from the gravel walkway. His brother had led him down a path that was greatly lit with sunlight. The trees on either side of him were in bloom and ran down the walkway to a building that could barely be seen through the brush at the end. A low wall ran along the path also in front of the trees, white round chunks shaped together by pale cement. All in all, it was a beautiful stroll in the younger raven's mind.

"Let's discuss this later, for now, I haven't seen you all summer," he changed the topic, his eye's softening. Sasuke was a little peeved at being brushed off but for now; he was happy to see his brother after such a long time. Reluctantly, Sasuke smiled back and shrugged.

"You're right, but I'm not going to forget what I said," he reminded the other. Itachi only nodded and brought his little brother in for a hug. Sasuke embraced him back, resting his face on his brother's chest.

"I missed you too," he said, closing his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as the hot water hit his scalp and traveled down his body. He ran his fingers through his wet locks and sighed in contentment. His body thanked him as he relaxed completely under the spray. His dark short hair that usually stood in spikes fell gracefully wet against his face and hugged his cheeks. After a four-hour flight and a five-hour bus ride, Sasuke swore he would never think badly about hot water again. The raven ran his hands over his pale arms, letting the water slide down his stomach to his thighs, running off his fifteen-year-old body to hit the floor in droplets. He grimaced a moment later as his hands stung from the small cuts that were there, having fallen to the gravel earlier in the day. The raven frowned when he thought of the way his older brother had treated Naruto. I was confusing to say the least; Naruto had been nothing but cheerful and kind to him, helping him, even if he had been a stranger at the time. Rolling his shoulders, Sasuke felt the stream rise in his stall. The Akatsuki dormitory had an impressive shower room. It was all white marble, the stalls large and very private. It looked like any other shower room one would see at the gym or at a regular high school. Numerous sinks lined the wall as soon as you came in, and further inward was where the toilets and showers rested. Shelves were neatly arranged with towels, wash cloths and shampoo along with gel provided by the school. Touching the wall, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Blue Tiger namesake had a few more perks than any other animal dorm.

_Judging by the look of Red Fox Dormitory . . . This academy plays favorites . . . Or maybe Red Fox dorm looks like that because of the students who live there . . . _

Sasuke shook his head and didn't dwell on it. He continued on with his shower.

* * *

Haku Yuki hummed to himself as he finished the final touches to the new student's room. Like most of the rooms of this floor, all of them were private, one bed in a dorm room. He had been told earlier that the new student had arrived and rushed down stairs. He caught a glimpse of the much talked about Sasuke Uchiha and couldn't help but smile; he was indeed an exact copy of Itachi. The older boy walked in proudly with his little brother under his arm, taking his backpack and handing it to Haku to put into his room; he led the younger man toward the showers, promising to be back with clothing. Haku now stood in Sasuke's room, getting his school supplies together; he didn't mind doing it; he liked helping fresh students. Picking up the spare clothes Itachi had given him, he made his way to the shower room to give them to the new student. Exiting the room, he walked down the hallway, nodding to classmates when a familiar blond came bounding up the stairs, ponytail flying.

"Uh oh . . . " Haku thought.

He looked around wildly for a moment, his blue school uniform in ruffles from his sprint. He spotted Haku in the hallway and almost knocked over a potted plant just going toward him. He practically ran over other students in the hallway as he stopped exactly short of Haku in the hallway.

"HAKU! IS IT TRUE? DID WE GET A NEW STUDENT UN?" The blond yelled into his face. Haku blinked several times; he should have been used to his sempai yelling like that by now. Instead, he laughed nervously, and tried to hide the spare clothes behind his back, knowing what would happen if the blond saw.

"Well . . . Yes. We did Deidara-sempai," Haku couldn't lie. The blond's features went from anxious too lit up. He smiled brightly and pumped a fist into the air. His blond hair bounced against his face, falling gracefully in front of his blue eyes that were alight like glowing orbs.

"I knew it! Where is he? I want to meet him un! I love new students!" He nearly shouted.

"We have a new student, but don't get crazy with this one please? You see the new student is Itachi-sempai's . . . He is Itachi sempai's . . . " Haku sighed, dropping his hands by his sides.

Deidara's blue eyes shot to the clothing, and he smirked, pointing at them triumphantly.

"He's in the showers, isn't he?" he said excitedly. Haku panicked as without warning, the blond took off down the hallway. He shouted the blond's name several times and made to go after him. Just as he was about to chase the blond, another student came out of his room. Sasori Akasuna, and Deidara's boyfriend, exited his dorm room, buttoning up his school jacket. Haku wasted no time and practically ran up to him and almost collided with him.

"Sasori-sempai! I don't have time to explain! Tell Itachi-sempai that Deidara-sempai is heading for the showers and to hurry!" Haku rushed out, starting to sprint down the hallway Sasori blinked with dark eyes and watched with no emotion as the dark-haired male ran down the hallway. He blinked several times and eventually shrugged as he started walking toward Itachi's room.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sat behind his desk, going over some last minute student requests for student council. He piled Sasuke's paperwork neatly and set it to the side to be processed by the board of the academy. He smiled in triumph as he read over Sasuke's grades and transcripts from the prep school he had gone too before the summer. As expected, the boy had perfect A's and many recommendations from his teachers for scholarships. He gave an Uchiha smirk when he pictured what path Konoha Academy would be able to give his younger brother in the future. Doors would be opened, and Konoha Academy had many successful graduates and connections throughout the country that other schools didn't have. Sasuke would be able to go somewhere not just based from his family's namesake; he would show that he had earned it from pure talent and intelligence alone.

_He would have business opportunities, partnerships, doctorates, practice positions or possibly that senator idea that father had pitched to him . . . _

Smiling at the infinite possibilities, Itachi Uchiha would make sure to follow their father's example and help groom Sasuke to his full potential, while providing love and support of course, just like his mother and father had done for him. Taking a deep breath, he exited his dreamlike state when he thought of what to tell their parents next time they called to check up on them.

He stood up from his desk and stretched. He thought back to this afternoon and frowned.

_Uzumaki . . . _

His frown turned to a scowl as he huffed in suppressed aggravation.

_There is no way in hell that little mutt is going near my Sasuke again._

Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his jacket. He wondered if the story of the blond helping Sasuke was true or not, but he didn't doubt that Sasuke had a run-in with the jocks of Green Bull Dormitory. He shook his head and waved all thoughts of the fair-haired being someone to see in his brother's future.

_He's riff raff, trouble with a capital T. With a person like that as Sasuke's friend, he'll only hold him back._

"No matter, that blond won't get near him, not if I have anything to say about it," he mumbled darkly. Just as he was about to go pick up his papers and submit them via messengers, there was a knock upon his door. He walked over to it and wondered who it could be, not very many people were brave enough to knock at his door, especially when they either feared him or respected him. Opening it ajar, he spotted Sasori standing there, looking bored but curious. As his usual attire consisted, he was wearing his school uniform, buttoned up all the way. A mop of dark-red hair fell over his head in ruffles and ended at his ears. His hands were shoved into his tan pants as he leaned on one leg and regarded the raven with dull eyes. Itachi honestly didn't understand what Deidara saw in the less than active young man.

_My Sasori-kun is so romantic! He tells me I'm cute and so young looking! And at night when we're under the covers! He's so passionate that he—_

"_No . . . Block it all out Itachi,"_ he said in his mind.

"Ah, Sasori-san, something I can help you with?" Itachi asked. Sasori was one of the very few he respected and often communicated with outside class. The red head blinked before speaking.

"Haku told me to tell you that Deidara was heading for the showers and to hurry," he said, voice monotone and low. Itachi blinked as he let the words process in his brain. Suddenly, his eyes got wide before they turned into narrowed angry slits.

"DEIDARA! DON'T YOU DARE!" He shouted in a rage. Sasori watched interested as the raven shouted his boyfriend's name and then hurried past him. Students in the hallway were quick to hug the wall as a raging Itachi practically sprinted by them. Sasori stood confused at Itachi's open door before closing it softly and very slowly walking after the infuriated raven.

"There must be a new student," he said to himself a matter of fact. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the showers.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished rinsing out his conditioner as he heard a loud bang come from somewhere in the bathroom area. He blinked and frowned as he craned his neck to hear better. The shower, for the most part, kept everything unheard as he shrugged and finished rinsing his hair. A loud bang behind him made him jump and almost fall on the slippery floor. The raven turned quickly to see that the door into his shower room had been thrown open and a person stood there, wearing a blue uniform like his brothers. Sasuke's eyes went wide when a razzed blond-haired male stood there, one hand on the door and the other touching the wall beside him, fingers clenched on the tile. His wild hair fanned out behind him in a ponytail while the rest flowed in front of his face. Blue eyes searched the room frantically until they landed on the frozen raven, standing in his shower stall. Sasuke sputtered and with sheer will power, turned his back quickly on the other male and crossed his arms over his chest even if it did nothing to hide his nudity.

"O-OCCUPIED! This stall is taken!" The raven shouted at the other teen. His mouth fell open when it seemed the other male did nothing to heed his words. Instead, his smile got wide, and he looked like he had won the lottery, Sasuke felt himself getting nervous.

"No way, yeah!" The blond suddenly yelled. Sasuke gave him a horrified expression as the other male stomped right up to him, nearly under the spray. Sasuke practically hugged the shower wall as the other male inspected him.

_Oh my god! I'm going to get molested by some blond stranger!_

"Un . . . Yeah, you look just like . . . " the blond drifted off, tapping his chin in thought.

"Itachi!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. The blond blinked and nodded rapidly.

"That's what I was going to say! Weird, are you a mind reader un?" He asked, sounding mystified and in awe. Deidara stopped abruptly when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and nearly squeezed painfully. The blond turned around from the trembling raven to see an infuriated set of eyes' pin him to the tiled floor. Itachi Uchiha clenched his hand in anger as a sneer coated his face and aimed completely at the oblivious blond.

"Deidara . . . " Itachi said in a deadly, low, drawn-out hiss.

"Itachi-nii . . . " Sasuke said weakly in fear and confusion. Deidara blinked and turned back to the still wet boy.

"Oh . . . That's what you meant . . . Un . . . " the said airily. Itachi let out a growl as he wrapped his forearm against Deidara's neck in a choke hold. He walked backwards, dragging the flailing blond with him as he reached for Sasuke.

"Wait! Wait yeah! I didn't even get his name!" He whined loudly in the small stall. Sasuke watched dumbstruck, naked and shivering as Itachi dragged the stranger away. Before Itachi left out the door, the older raven looked at Sasuke in worry at the younger's state.

"Are you okay?" He asked him while trying to maintain the flailing blond. Sasuke blinked several times and shut the shower off; it was starting to run cold anyway.

"I have . . . I have no idea . . . " he said in all honesty, shaking his head. Shivering, he had sunk onto the shower floor just as a worried Haku came through the door. He spotted the sputtering Deidara, the infuriated Itachi and the trembling Sasuke and put it all together; he was smart like that after all.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sempai! Deidara-sempai just took off, and I panicked! I told Sasori-sempai to warn you, but you got . . . You got here much quicker than I did . . . How did you do that?" he asked in awe. Itachi shook his head as he dragged a half-wet Deidara from the room.

"Not now! Help Sasuke!" he said in a growl. Jumping into action, Haku blushed and quickly went to the towel rack.

"Oh yes! Of course! Sasuke-san, are you okay? I'm sorry about Deidara-sempai; for some reason, new students get him very excited . . . We don't know why," he said worriedly, walking over to the raven with a large towel. Itachi watched as Haku wrapped Sasuke in the towel and helped him stand up. Satisfied that Sasuke was okay, if not traumatized, he made his way through the bathroom. Sasori stood just outside near the sinks and watched his boyfriend cuss frantically about being dragged away from one of the shower stalls.

"Hmm," Sasori hummed in thought, hand to his chin.

"I swear! I didn't see anything un! He turned his back at me! All I saw was his cute behind!" Deidara called out in the bathroom.

"Shut up! What the fuck were you thinking?" Itachi shouted back at him.

"Let go un! Why does Haku get to see all the goods but not me, yeah?" The blond said frustrated.

"Shut the fuck up and move it! You're soaking wet and getting it all over the floor!" Itachi snarled. Sasori just stood there and watched them pass him.

"Yup, definitely a new student," he mumbled, hands inside his pockets.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Dorm Duties

**Chapter 3: Dorm Duties**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha radiated rage as he now sat in his chair located in the main office of the dorm, reserved for the dorm representative. He linked his fingers in front of his face and glared gravely at the person across from him, standing in front of his desk. The room was decorated grievously with years' past awards and pictures, heavy curtains framing the large picture window behind the infuriated teen. A soft yellow accented the walls as a tiger statue remained situated to Itachi's right along the wall. The blond that now stood in front of him gave a pout and wiped his slightly wet hair out of his face, Itachi didn't even let him return to his shared room with Sasori to change or even dry off. His blue jacket was damp around the shoulders as his shoes squeaked every time he shifted on the white tiled floor. Itachi slowly rose from his desk, regarding the blond sternly.

"What were you thinking?" He said slowly. The blond, shrugged and kept his pout, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't see the big deal, yeah? We're all guys, nothing I haven't seen before, un," He said on a mumble. Itachi slammed his hands on his desk and barred his teeth, eyes lit with invisible fire.

"Excuse me?" He growled, with a tilted head. The blond, sighed and moved some hair from his blue eyes.

"So I got excited, big deal! I didn't hurt anybody!" He defended with raised arms. Itachi shook his head so hard that his hair went flying.

"Big deal? SASUKE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!" He shouted across the room. The blond smiled, but it was a nervous one.

"I didn't know that un! I just heard there was a new student and wanted to meet him! I didn't know it was the Sasuke that you were talking about!" He said in a whine. Itachi rubbed the spot between his eyes in frustration.

"Either way, even if it wasn't Sasuke, barging into the shower room on anyone, new student or no, is inexcusable! For gods' sake! He was naked!" The raven emphasized like he was talking to a moron, which he was. Deidara had this strange look upon his face after that sentence.

"Yeah . . . He was," the blond smiled. Itachi tensed and gave him an angry huff.

"You probably scared him from ever talking to you again, or leaving his room! I did not want Sasuke's first day on campus, or even at Akatsuki dorm to be like this!" he yelled. The blond shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, yeah?" He said pathetically. Itachi looked at him sharply with narrowed eyes.

"Don't say it to me you shit head! Say it to Sasuke, but after today, you are not to go near him! Understood?" He hissed. The blond frowned deeply instead.

"But–!" He tried. Itachi held up a finger and waved it threateningly.

"I will take away your shared bedroom privileges," he said quietly. That got Deidara's attention.

"NO! UN! I can't be separated from my Sasori, yeah! I'll die!" He shouted with wide eyes and trembling lips. Itachi smiled and sat down in his seat.

"Very well then, I'm glad we understand each other," he almost purred. Deidara huffed in anger and turned to stomp from the room.

"Stupid . . . Shower . . . Got excited . . . Not my fault . . . " he mumbled beneath his breath all the way to the door.

"On your way out, please tell Neji-san that I need to speak to him," the raven replied easily. Deidara turned and glared at Itachi before giving him a mock salute and slamming the door to the room closed behind him. Itachi shook his head and wondered how his brother was doing. He left the boy in Haku's capable hands and trusted that nothing would go wrong again. He was broken from his thoughts as the door opened after a brief knock. Itachi sat up straighter and regarded the boy who had walked in. Neji Hyuuga stood tall and proud as he gave his sempai a slight bow, his long brown haired tied back in its usual low ponytail. He wore the standard blue tiger uniform like his dorm mates but his was special, a school prefect badge hung proudly across his upper-right arm under the animal patch. He stood straight again, pale face unblemished as his lighter than normal eyes took in the older boy before him.

"You needed to speak to me Itachi-sempai?" he asked politely. The raven smiled at the boy and stood once again from the desk.

"As you may as well know, we have a new student at the blue dorm," he said. Neji nodded and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I saw a slightly damp Deidara wander down the hallway mumbling to himself. I hope Sasuke-san is well after his encounter?" He asked, voice slightly hesitant. Itachi took a deep breath and wondered how news had gotten around so fast.

Stupid Sasori . . .

Itachi brushed that thought away and continued to speak.

"I pray he isn't scarred for life, but just in case, I told Deidara to stay away from him. I also want to move his classes until tomorrow, after today he needs sleep. Let the head master know for me. Along side that, primarily if I can help it, I would like him to stick to hanging out with Haku, you and myself for the better part of the month. Also . . . " Itachi cut off. He looked deadly suddenly and Neji paid close attention, if not a bit nervously at the look.

"Keep Sasuke away from that trouble-making Naruto Uzumaki. I don't want that thickheaded idiot anywhere near my brother! I don't care what you have to do, give him a mundane task, chase him off, give him detention, lawn duty . . . Anything to keep that boy away from my brother," he said in a deadly calm voice. Neji sneered at the mention of the blond boy. He bowed respectfully and couldn't agree more with his sempai.

"I will personally make sure that the Uzumaki doesn't come anywhere near Sasuke-san," he promised. Itachi nodded in satisfaction as smiled in contentment.

"Very good, I'm counting on you Neji-san I promise to make it worth your time," he said. Neji shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Nonsense sempai. Ensuring that the red fox scum stay away from our dorm, and its promising students reflects heavily on my honor, I will not fail," he said lightly to the older boy. Itachi smiled inwardly and couldn't help but be relieved. There was a reason he entrusted Neji with the prefect duty after all.

_When it comes to his pride and honor, he is ruthless . . . Ruthless _

"Very good, that is all."

* * *

Haku made sure that Sasuke was dried off and dressed before he helped the boy back to his room. Sasuke stared blankly ahead, not sure how to handle the situation.

_Another boy saw me naked in the shower and was dragged away from me by my older brother . . . Oh god what's next?_

Haku smiled sympathetically, probably knowing what the boy was thinking.

"Are you okay Sasuke-san?" he asked the other lightly. Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and smiled weakly.

"Uh, I don't know. That was kind of . . . Shocking. Does that kind of thing happen often around here?" he asked the other dark-haired boy. Haku shook his head as he opened the door to Sasuke's new room.

"No, not very much, I promise," he said truthfully. Sasuke was led inside, and he stopped to blink at the room. It was like any other dorm room, except much better. The walls were a pale yellow like the hallway and led down to a plush plum carpet. The bed sat in the corner across the room with a proper desk right next to it. The wardrobe sat on the opposite side where his suitcases stood, another dresser situated near the closet door that held a flat-screen TV and DVD player. The room in itself was very spacious, and the furniture was gorgeous in its wooden texture. However, what caught the younger boy's attention the most was the view. Walking over to the window, Sasuke opened the windows to stare across the entire yard of the dorm.

"Wow," he breathed.

When he had first approached the dorm, he thought it was a palace. Three floors coated the crisp white building, complete with dark navy shutters. It spanned a good length across the yard, looking intimidating from the road. It was a gorgeous place surrounded by trees and flowers, complemented by the iron fence that ran in front of the property and the large tiger statue situated near the door. It sounded like a mansion, but in fact, it was a small quaint place that was both comfortable and livable. Haku stood next to him and read his face.

"Nice?" He asked. Sasuke looked toward him and nodded.

"Very," he said back.

* * *

Haku had excused himself as soon as he was done answering the boy's questions. He left Sasuke opening his suitcases and started to put away his clothes and unmentionables. He packed modestly; he really did; one duffel bag and one rolling case weren't much in his opinion. When all his clothes were put away, and luggage stored in the closet did he walk over to his bed. It was a single but looked spacious. What he stared at were the folded up garments on top of the comforter. Three pairs of tan slacks sat in another pile next to two folded up crisp white shirts. His eyes roamed the important part of the uniform that lay undone in front of him. He picked up the school jacket, azure like his brother's and examined it. He ran his fingers over the animal patch on the arm, the blue tiger looking ferocious and muscular. The material was light and soft, feeling stretchy and breathable. He sat down the jacket when a knock came through his door. He watched Itachi enter, looking around the room and smiled as Sasuke's things were scattered about already.

"Nii-san," he said smiling. Itachi walked over next to him and eyed the uniform on his bed.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Sasuke smiled nervously at the blue jacket.

"It's . . . weird. I don't think I've ever had to wear a uniform before, not even in preparatory school. Well . . . We had a dress code, but no uniforms," he shrugged. Itachi smiled and picked the jacket up.

"It's a lot to take in, but you can handle it. You're an Uchiha after all," he said proudly, smirk in place. Sasuke blushed and fidgeted under his brother's gaze.

"Do you think I'll do well here, at the academy?" He asked his brother. Itachi sat down on Sasuke's bed and moved some hair out of the younger's face.

"You'll do fantastic, better than that. I know it," he said again. Sasuke was about to say something else when his phone rang on the bed stand. Sasuke smiled at his brother before he picked up the slightly scratched device and smiled this time in excitement.

"It's mom!" He shouted happily. Quickly, Sasuke answered the phone, and his ears were filled by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Mom!" He said cheerfully. Itachi watched from the bed as immediately the two jumped into conversation. He smiled in content and was glad that Sasuke's first day wasn't completely spoiled by the turn of events. He simply watched Sasuke's facial features as they lit up and flushed at whatever their mother was asking on the other end. Silently, Itachi remembered the promise he made with their father before he left, that he would look out for Sasuke and keep him safe at school.

_And when an Uchiha makes a promise, they keep it . . ._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stared at his ceiling as he lounged on his bed. It was the night now as darkness coated the campus. He frowned with his hands crossed behind his head, wearing his favorite frog pajama bottoms and brown night shirt. Laying on his rumpled bed, he ignored the pile of clothes in the corner and the dirty socks he threw over his bed post. The entire room in itself was a pig stye. Empty soda bottles littered the floor as snack wrappers overflowed in the trash bin. The one desk across the room was covered in past graded papers, covered in red ink. His mind kept drifting back to this morning and the sudden realizations he faced. The blond scrunched his nose up in thought.

_So . . . Sasuke is Itachi's little brother? Man, I did not see that one coming . . . _

The longer the blond thought of it, the more his head hurt. Sasuke seemed different from the older Uchiha, more relaxed and much more . . .

"He was so nice . . . " Naruto said beneath his breath. The blond heard footsteps to his right and cocked his head just as his roommate, Kiba Inuzuka, came walking in, towel around his shoulders. The boy, the same age as Naruto, stood a foot taller and was much bulkier in comparison. His dark hair was wet from his shower as his narrowed eyes looked at his blond roommate.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kiba asked, plopping down onto his bed. Naruto looked at his dorm mate and frowned.

"Well . . . I sort of got a problem," the blond said, sitting up. Kiba rolled his eyes and threw his wet towel onto the ever growing pile of dirty clothes.

"What else is new?" He asked. Naruto glared at him and growled.

"I'm serious!" He yelled. Kiba sighed and leaned against his headboard.

"Okay fine . . . What is your problem?" he asked. Naruto took a deep breath. Naruto recanted his story from this morning, and Kiba's eyebrows went down at the thought of a new student being picked on by the jocks.

"But the thing is . . . Sasuke . . . You'll never guess who he is!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba raised his eyebrow this time.

"Who?" he asked. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He is . . . Itachi Uchiha's little brother," he mumbled. Kiba's mouth fell open in shock.

"No way! The king of all preps little brother?" he shouted. Naruto nodded and plopped backward on his bed.

"But the thing is . . . He was so nice! He didn't act like half the ass holes from Akatsuki dorms!" The blond said. Kiba shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"You only just met the guy, maybe he hasn't shown his true colors yet?" Kiba said lowly. Naruto frowned but deep down, he hoped Kiba was wrong.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Because I'm your friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Because I'm your friend**

* * *

Sasuke awoke that morning feeling a little better about the day before. Today would be his first official day at the academy. He woke up early, styled his hair in his room since the shower incident left him kind of scared to go down there . . . And got dressed into his uniform. The raven looked himself over in the mirror and frowned at how short he looked. Taking a deep breath, he smoothed down his jacket just as his bedroom door was knocked on. Sasuke told the person to come in and watched as Itachi took in his appearance. The older boy smiled brightly at him as he approached him to do up the last few buttons on his lapel, his chest puffed in pride.

"You look very handsome little brother," Itachi commented with a wink. Sasuke blushed profusely and brushed his brother's hands away.

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing!" he squeaked. Itachi smiled at him none the less and ushered Sasuke to get his things together. Grabbing his backpack, Sasuke tucked his schedule in his sleeve. Many students wearing the dorm colors chatted in the main lobby, lounging on couches and watching the news on the large TV on the wall. A person Sasuke didn't recognize stood by the door as they approached. The brunette looked at them, and Sasuke was reminded in some way of a butler. He held his tongue in shock at how light colored the other boy's eyes were; he tried not to stare.

"Sasuke," his brother said. The younger turned his attention to his brother and nodded.

"Y-yes?" he asked. Itachi frowned at the stutter but continued to speak.

"This is Neji Hyuuga; he is a prefect for the campus. He looks after the students as has almost the same authority as the professors here. He will be taking you to your first class today," he told him. Sasuke nodded and gave Neji a polite bow of his head.

"H-hello Neji-san, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you," he said almost a little too quickly. Neji was a little taken back at the polite and kind words. He smiled back but not in his usual stiff Hyuuga way.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san; I hope you like Konoha Academy," he said. Sasuke blushed at the soft tone Neji used and at how intently the other watched him.

"I also hope we can become close friends," Neji added. Sasuke nodded and pushed down the nervous knot in his stomach. His brother's hand behind his back brought him back to reality.

"I'll meet you around lunch time; my classes end just before yours," he told him. Sasuke nodded and got ready to sling his backpack over his shoulders. Before he could, Itachi opened his mouth.

"And Sasuke, do me a favor?" His brother asked. Sasuke blinked and looked to his brother.

"Yeah?" he said. The older boy reached out and smoothed down his unruly bangs much to the younger boy's embarrassment.

"Stay with your own kind. It's best to stay with your individual dorm mates at this school," his brother said somewhat seriously. Sasuke was about to question it when a pair of lips touched his forehead. Sasuke gasped in shock and humiliation as Itachi pulled back with a kind smile in place. Sasuke's hands flew up to his forehead as he turned as red like a tomato.

"N-n-nii-san!" he growled. Itachi didn't lose his smile as he ushered Sasuke toward Neji, who was smirking. "Have fun! See you at lunch!" he said with a wave. Sasuke was about to retort when he realized everyone in the living room saw his brother kiss his forehead. They stared at him, and Sasuke turned a deeper shade of crimson. He rushed past Neji, who had opened the door for them and vanished quickly into the cool morning air. Neji gave one last nod to Itachi before he followed Sasuke and closed the main door to the dorm. Itachi turned to notice that some of the others were staring at him, possibly unused to seeing him smile or show affection to anyone. He glared at them all and in an instant, were back to what they were doing. Itachi dug his cell phone from his pocket, and speed dialed a number. He held the device to his ear.

"Yes, Sakura? I need you and your girls to do me a favor . . . I assure you; it will not be a waste of your time," he said softly.

* * *

Sasuke looked over the ground as he walked beside Neji toward the main building. The school was alive with activity as students chatted and headed toward classes. Some people stared at him, and he hoped it was because he was new and not because of something else.

"Are you well Sasuke-san?" Neji's voice suddenly said. Sasuke raised his head and smiled nervously at the pale faced teen.

"Fine! I'm fine . . . Just nervous um . . . Why are people staring at me?" he asked the prefect. Neji hummed in his throat as he glared at a group of shady looking red dorm boys who started whispering to each other. Sasuke noticed and grew nervous again. They scattered after Neji's glare.

"Because you are a blue tiger," was all he said. Sasuke was about to question it until the large bell atop the school building rang. Neji nodded at his watch as he took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sasuke.

"This is a campus map, easy to read and very handy. Your classrooms are marked on the second page; it's a layout of the building. Will you be okay until you see Itachi-Sempai at lunch?" Neji asked him. Sasuke nodded; this wasn't his first rodeo at a new school.

"I'll be fine, thanks for walking me to the door Neji . . . Neji-Sempai? Is that what I call an older classmate?" He asked curiously. The brunette's mouth opened in a flutter before he gave a small chuckle and a cough.

"Neji-san is fine, although . . . whichever you prefer Sasuke-san," he said a bit breathlessly. Sasuke gave a half smile before waving a good-bye.

"See you around!" he said to the older boy. Neji watched as Sasuke walked off through the doors and willed his heart to slow down. No one had ever called him sempai before . . . It felt . . . Kind of nice. With a small smile, Neji didn't even yell at a student who was practically sprinting by him in order to make it to class. He was too much in a daze at the moment.

Finding class was easy enough, it was the staring that unnerved him, he could hear people whispering, and he prayed he wasn't being paranoid. When someone met his eyes, he gave a polite nod and a smile which seemed in itself to be a surprise to some people. He walked past some green uniformed students and became nervous, but they paid him no mind, or at least they noticed him but dared not move. He reached his class and went through the open door. He looked across the room and a moment later, dodged a paper ball that was being thrown around. A mix of colored uniforms filled the room, green, red, yellows and very few blue littered the seats, mostly clumped together. His eyes rose, and he blinked as he recognized a blond head toward the back. Naruto looked up from laughing with someone, and his eyes landed on Sasuke. The raven's mouth opened, and he wasn't sure what to make of Naruto's eyes roaming his form and blinking at his uniform. Sasuke sighed and decided to play it safe by simply smiling and walking on. He took an empty seat in the front and set his bag by his feet, staring at the chalk board.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_

Sasuke didn't ponder on it as the teacher came in and closed the door. Naruto watched Sasuke as the boy sat in one of the empty seats up front. The urge to shout and call Sasuke back to their group was tempting but the teacher walked in and Naruto suppressed it.

"Was that him?" A voice to his right asked. Naruto turned to look at his friend Kiba and nodded.

"That's him, why didn't he come back and sit with us?" Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged and waved his hand about.

"Probably because it's all red back here, and, by the look on his face, I say you gave him a look of your own," Kiba said. Naruto blinked and flailed.

"I DID NOT!" He yelled.

"Naru-kun, be quiet please, class is starting," the teacher's voice drifted over them. Naruto blushed and sputtered as he glared at the writing teacher. Several people giggled around him and for some reason; the blond's eyes went straight to Sasuke to see if he was laughing too. He wasn't; he didn't even turn to look at the blond or his outburst. Naruto frowned as he slouched in his seat, for some reason, disappointed.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," he mumbled half heartedly. The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at how suddenly Naruto pouted and became compliant. Normally, the blond would shout insults until Kiba punched him on the arm and told him to settle down. Kakashi shrugged and walked over to his desk, smoothing back his silver hair, which bounced right up and defied gravity anyway.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you on time today?" A girl in a yellow uniform asked. The man for some god-given reason wore a mask over the bottom half across his face. Sasuke stared and watched as the man seemed to be smiling under his mask. Studying him, he was rather tall with a slight slouch and seemed to ooze a laid-back attitude.

"Well . . . Because we have a new student, and I don't want to give him a bad impression . . . Just yet," he shrugged. The class buzzed, and Sasuke had the sudden urge to hide.

"Now then . . . Role call . . . Inuzuka . . . Uzumaki . . . Sabaku . . . Abarame . . . " he went on. Kakashi's eyes flicked down the page and stopped. His eyes suddenly rose and focused on Sasuke, who sat in the front by the windows. The boy felt his soul drop into his stomach when the man's stare focused in on him.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked curiously. Sasuke gave a small nod of his head.

"Y-yes?" he asked. The man smiled and closed his book with a small thump. His eyes closed in delight, and his cheekbones went up under the fabric in a grin.

"You're much cuter than from how Itachi-san described you," he commented with a wink. Sasuke's mouth opened in surprise and suddenly Naruto was being held back by an annoyed Kiba.

"PERVERT TEACHER!" The blond yelled, shaking a fist at the man. Sasuke started to tremble in several ways, disgust, surprises, fear; he wasn't sure which one he feels at the moment. The room broke out in conversation, pointing at the raven haired boy. Sasuke shrank into his seat with a huge blush spreading across his face.

_Oh my god! What kind of school is this!_

* * *

He barely paid attention as he walked swiftly down the hallway. He ignored the stares as he almost tripped and walked into a nearby bathroom. Going straight to the sinks, he turned it on cold and splashed his face. Looking up he took a deep breath shakily.

_That was interesting . . . _

The entire class period consisted of Kakashi-sensei making subtle innuendo at the raven-haired boy while Naruto glared at the silver-haired teacher. When class ended, he ignored Naruto shouting his name, Kakashi-sensei waving and winking and several girls pointing at him and giggling. Drying his face, Sasuke blinked into the mirror as finally, his flaming cheeks calmed down. He walked from the bathrooms into the hallway.

"SASUKE!" A voice yelled. The raven stopped as a blur of blond came running down the hallway at him. Before he could yell back, a crowd seemed to come out of nowhere, and three girls were standing in front of him, the blond lost in the sudden crowds of blue and green. Three girls, all wearing sunshine yellow uniforms, smiled at him, the patch of the horse on their front pockets.

"You're Sasuke-kun, right?"One of the girls, with bright blond hair into a ponytail asked. Her blue eyes watched Sasuke expectantly, and the raven realized she was waiting on an answer.

"Y-yes! How do you..." he began to ask.

"Oh, Itachi-sempai told us all about you! We just had to meet you!" another girl, bright-red hair and glasses, said. The third girl smiled at him widely, and the boy tried not to grimace as it made her forehead look extremely large.

"Nii-san told you?" he asked slightly miffed. He stiffened a moment later as the blond girl and the pink haired girl latched onto both his arms while the red head nearly clung to his back. They dragged him down the hallway and off to another corridor. Naruto managed to go around the sudden crowd and cursed as he lost sight of Sasuke.

"Dammit!" He said out loud. Just as he was going to turn and walk around, a jock in a green uniform stepped across his path.

"Yo, Uzumaki," He spat Naruto narrowed his eyes at the larger male.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked with crossed arms. The jock leaned down and looked at the teen in the face.

"Best keep your distance from Sasuke Uchiha, or you'll regret it; that message is from Itachi Uchiha himself," The green uniformed student said a little too calmly. Naruto's eyes went wide as the student said nothing else but cracked his knuckles.

"That's all," he said. Naruto frowned as he watched the guy walk away and down the hall. Suddenly suspicious, Naruto looked around and sure enough, many students, blue and green uniform alike, were staring at him or glaring. The blond glared right back at them and raised his fist.

"Fuck you all staring at? Think I'm intimidated? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He sneered right back. Some students immediately dropped their eyes while others looked surprised and walked away. Dropping his fist, Naruto frowned and looked back down the hall to where Sasuke had disappeared.

_Just what the hell is going on with this school?_

* * *

Sasuke was pulled around to all his classes by the three girls. They introduced themselves as Sakura, the strawberry fair-haired, Ino the platinum blond and Karin, the redheaded girl. They belonged to Yellow Horse Dorm; their building set up on the other side of the gymnasium not too far from the football field. Sasuke though, didn't understand how they knew his brother; he asked as they walked him toward his final class before lunch. The three girls looked at each other.

"We're his fan club!" they announced together. Sasuke stopped and just looked at them.

"What?" he said.

"Sure! Itachi-sempai is very popular! He's smart, athletic, dorm representative, and he organizes events from all over the country for the school; he's amazing!" Karin gushed. Sasuke nodded, that was something to be commemorated for; he had no idea his brother did all that.

"And it helps that he is so hot too!" Sakura said in a dreamy voice. Sasuke made a face, that was something he didn't need to hear. They joined him at his math class and sat around him during. When the bell rang, they said their good-byes and Sasuke went into the lunch room to wait for Itachi. It was a large room with atrium glass ceilings. Sunlight came in as students mingled, doing homework or eating. As like the class rooms, students sat with their uniform colors while some yellow jackets splashed here and there, it seemed the girls hung out with everyone. Sasuke stood waiting in the hallway and checked the time on his phone; Itachi was fifteen minutes late in meeting him.

_This isn't like Nii-san._

His phone buzzed a moment later, and a text from Itachi appeared.

_Fight at the gym. Going to be late, need to handle it. Get a tray and sit with blue dorms. Be there shortly. Sorry._

_Itachi–_

Sasuke nodded but understood. He walked through the cafeteria and took out his lunch card from his wallet. When he got a tray, he spotted a table under the windows where some students from his own dorm sat. He knew them, but he didn't know them that well . . .

_Maybe I should go outside?_

He was about to go through the tables to the outside when a voice yelled out over the noise.

"SASUKE!" The rough voice yelled. Sasuke stopped and looked behind him. He smiled as Naruto waved frantically at him, all grins. Sasuke carefully walked over as some of Naruto's friends around him didn't look like all that happy to see him. Naruto moved one boy, a dark haired but built teen and gestured Sasuke to sit next to him.

"Finally! I've been trying to track you all day!" Naruto said, clapping Sasuke on the back. The raven nodded and carefully sat down his tray.

"I saw you after writing class, but you vanished. Some girls pulled me away before I could talk to you," he said. Naruto stared for a moment before he shrugged and reached for his milk. Naruto stopped though when he realized that all his friends were staring at Sasuke, and it looked like the raven was becoming uncomfortable with it.

"Guys! Stop staring! This is Sasuke; he goes to the blue dorm, so what? He's cool so stop acting like you all have a stick up your ass!" The blond scolded loudly. Sasuke stared at the blond, but all his friends looked like they were used to his behavior.

"Names Kiba Inuzuka, so you're Itachi's little bro?" he asked right away. Sasuke directed his eyes to the large teen to his left; eyes narrowed but not unfriendly. The raven raised his hand and waited for Kiba to accept it. He did and seemed to become less tense afterward.

"Ah yeah, I'm Sasuke. Itachi-nii is my older brother. Why does everyone keep asking that?" He asked curiously. Kiba shrugged and returned to his sandwich.

"No reason," he said through a mouth full. Sasuke didn't buy it, but he didn't want to be rude.

"This is Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara and Shino!" Naruto introduced around the table. One by one Sasuke greeted and spoke with them all. A half hour into lunch, Sasuke felt like he had made friends. They all laughed around the table as they ate and exchanged questions and classes. Gaara, who had bright-red hair and green eyes, was rather quiet but spoke once in a while, same with Shino, who his behind his round glasses. Shikamaru, sporting a tall ponytail looked like he was ready for a nap and Sasuke learned Hinata was Neji's cousin which made sense seeing as they looked alike. Her eyes were lightly colored like his as her jet-black hair framed her pale unblemished face. Sasuke's lunch hour was almost over, and Itachi had yet to show; he looked worriedly at his phone when no text came. Naruto noticed after drinking his milk.

"What's up?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and put his phone away.

"Nii-san and I were supposed to have lunch together. He got caught up handling a fight at the gym. I hope he's okay . . . " he said worriedly. Kiba to his left snorted but said nothing. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Inuzuka looked at Sasuke but this time he didn't appear hostile.

"I doubt Itachi would be caught dead in this lunch room; he always takes his lunches in the V.I.P. room upstairs, has someone fetch his meals for him," he said.

"That's not true . . . Is it?" Sasuke asked them all. Naruto made a face as Shikamaru spoke.

"It's true," he said straight out. Sasuke looked across the table and at the soup he had finished. At home, Itachi had always made his own meals and even cooked once in a while, it sounded strange to have someone fetch food for his brother; Itachi didn't seem the type.

"But nii-san was never like that at home . . . " he whispered to himself.

"What? A complete control freak and a snoot?" Gaara suddenly said. Naruto glared at Gaara.

"Gaara!" He growled. Sasuke was speechless.

"He's no snoot!" Sasuke yelled at the redhead, getting angry. Gaara looked surprised that someone besides Naruto yelled at him. He narrowed his sea foam eyes at the raven and didn't back down.

"He is, in fact, he's worse! Because of him . . . Naruto . . . "

"GAARA!" Naruto yelled, this time sounding deadly. The red head looked confused until Naruto hinted behind him. Sasuke looked up and felt his stomach drop to the ground.

"Nii-san . . . " he said. The red head turned and sure enough, Itachi Uchiha stood there, glaring at the group. Deidara, clinging to a bored looking Sasori, stood behind him with Neji on his other side. The older raven's eyes scanned the crowd until they rested on Naruto who sat a little too close to Sasuke then he would have liked. His eyes were practically slits as he looked at them all around the table. His face pulled into a deep frown as he crossed his arms neatly over his chest. He stood tall and intimidating as he looked down his nose at Naruto.

"Uzumaki, I see you don't take messages very well," he said coldly. The blond shrugged but kept his grin, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Well that's the thing. I never did have the ability to take intimidation properly. I'm like rubber; I bounce shit right back at you," he said confidently. Sasuke watched the exchange and for some reason, became nervous. The air was tense and all of Naruto's friends were glaring at his older brother.

_What's going on?_

Sasuke woke from his thoughts when he was spoken to.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, eyes landing on him. The younger raven looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" He asked, sounding unsure. Without saying anything, Itachi raised a finger and curled it towards himself in a come hither motion.

"Let's go; your lunch is over," he said, voice almost bordering cold. A little miffed, Sasuke picked up his tray and stood.

"He's not a dog you asshole!" Naruto suddenly shouted, standing up and pushing Sasuke down to sit again. The lunch room went quiet; it seemed that everyone had finally recognized Itachi Uchiha and what he was doing in the lunch room which he rarely visited. Itachi glared, and his eyes flashed as the blond pushed his brother back down, he bared his teeth.

"Uzumaki I suggest you shut your mouth or would you like lawn duty again?" he sneered. Kiba stood up this time, looking furious as he leaned toward the older raven.

"You can't do that! You just throw your power around whenever you want, don't you? What's the matter? Don't have the balls to just walk away?" he growled. Itachi was about to talk again when Sasuke surprised them all.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table, his hair falling in front of his face. Sasuke breathed heavily as everyone, including Naruto stared in surprise at him. Itachi stopped as Sasuke looked at him, eyes bright and glossy. Picking up his tray again, Sasuke threw it into the wastebasket and walked around the table. He put his hand on Itachi's arm and looked at him deeply.

"Nii-san, please don't yell at my friends," he said to the older. Itachi blinked and was about to talk when he saw the look on his little brother's face, determination. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist lightly, he turned and pulled his brother with him.

"Don't let me see you again Uzumaki," he said as he left, taking Sasuke with him. Naruto was about to yell when Kiba put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. Sasuke turned and looked at them all as he was pulled away, Deidara, Sasori and Neji following. The blond bit his lip as sat down heavily.

"Damn, what is with that guy?" He asked no one.

"I see what is going on . . . " Shikamaru said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked him. Shikamaru set down the soda can he was drinking from, cool as a cucumber

"Don't be too hard-on Sasuke, I have a feeling he isn't completely in control here," Shikamaru said, this time to Kiba. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"That's apparent," Kiba said, sitting down.

"Hmph," Gaara said in agreement "

"S-Sasuke-kun seems nice. I don't think he really knows about Itachi-sempai's reputation," Hinata said softly.

"Would someone clue me in here?" Naruto argued.

"Sasuke is a puppet," Shino finally spoke.

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"He means Sasuke can only do what Itachi wants him to do. I take it; he didn't like Sasuke having lunch with us," Shikamaru clarified for the blond. Naruto's mouth hung open as he looked at all his friends.

"You mean . . . Itachi controls him? Like, a slave?" He said.

"Sort of . . . But don't think of it like that. Itachi is a manipulator, even when it comes to family it seems," Shino said. The blond frowned and looked across the table. His fists clenched on the table as he closed his eyes.

"Well . . . Itachi can't be around him twenty-four seven. You heard Sasuke; we're his friends, and I'm not going to let Itachi-sama say otherwise!" he smirked.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Big Brother's Warning

**Chapter 5: The warning**

* * *

For the duration day, Sasuke was escorted to and from his classes. The raven felt suffocated as through the last half of his first school day, students in either blue, green or the three girls from before walked with him everywhere. When the day ended and the sun began to go down, Sasuke was angry as he walked at Haku's side back to the tiger dorm. The other boy was looking at him worriedly; he had not heard what had transpired in the lunch room. When they arrived at the desired building, Sasuke bade Haku, a good-bye and went inside his room. Dropping his bag on the floor, he took off his jacket and slung it on the back of his desk chair. Landing on the bed, he pressed his face into his pillow and managed to refrain from screaming into it.

_What was his brother's problem?_

Sasuke sat up on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

_Why did he act like that?_

Getting up, Sasuke went to his wardrobe and decided to change into his evening clothes.

_I don't need to be babysat!_

Angrily putting on a simple shirt and pants, he heard a knock upon his door. Itachi walked in, and Sasuke tried to keep himself from being angry; it didn't work.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke said right away. Itachi was slightly surprised at the hard voice Sasuke used with him. Sighing, Itachi closed his door and sat down on Sasuke's bed.

"I'm sorry about the lunch room incident, but I told you I didn't like that Uzumaki boy," Itachi said sternly. Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against his desk.

"Yeah, I clearly got an explanation for that one," Sasuke said. Itachi took a deep calming breath before he carefully approached his little brother.

"I don't like the fact either that I felt like a prisoner today. I don't need people to follow me around, don't you trust me?" Sasuke asked, sounding hurt. Itachi stopped and instead gave Sasuke a pleading look.

"I'm sorry. I know I over reacted, but Sasuke, listen to me when I say that it's for your own good," his brother said. Sasuke's face took a look of confusion as his brother spoke.

"What? Why?" He asked. Instead, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's elbow and made the boy sit down on the bed next to him.

"Uzumaki is not the boy you think he is Sasuke. I've seen it before that boy will do and say anything to get to know you, and do you know why?" He asked. Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"Because he has a grudge against me. That boy has broken more school rules in one semester than any student in an entire school year," he told Sasuke plainly. Sasuke looked surprised at that information.

"What . . . What has he done?" The teen asked carefully. Itachi smoothed back some of Sasuke's hair and was satisfied when the boy let him.

"Vandalism, fights, graffiti, breaking curfew, panty raids in the girl's dormitory . . . " Itachi went on, listing off on his fingers. Sasuke's face turned crimson at the last one. He shook his head and moved slightly back from Itachi.

"Why does he do all those things though?" The boy asked, truly miffed. Itachi's face became reserved as he gently ran his hands down his brother's arms, trying through contact to make Sasuke understand. At his little brother's look, he matched it by softening his own eyes to beseech him.

"Because he is a trouble maker, and he knows he can get away with it. He'll pretend to be your friend so you'll defend what he does Sasuke. He'll hurt you; I've seen him do it constantly," the older raven replied. Sasuke's mouth opened a couple of times before he closed it in thought. His normally bright eyes became questioning. Itachi leaned forward slightly before setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezing gently in assurance.

"Sasuke, what reason do I have to lie to you?" Itachi asked quietly. The boy looked up sharply at his brother and realized how true that statement was; he had never known Itachi to lie to him about something, anything really.

"Is he really . . . Is he honestly that bad Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. To him, Naruto was nothing but nice. Itachi nodded and pulled Sasuke close until their foreheads touched.

"He is, and I want to protect you from him before you get hurt," his older brother said kindly.

"Then how is he still going to this school? Why hasn't he been expelled yet?" Sasuke asked. Itachi pulled back with a heavy sigh.

"Unfortunately, Naruto's grandfather is on the school board; he has the power there. Even someone like me, a dorm representative and student council president, doesn't have a word against someone on the school board," Itachi explained. Sasuke leaned into his brother's chest and felt himself calming from the day by his brother's warmth.

"Still, do I have to have someone follow me around?" Sasuke asked with big eyes. Itachi looked down at him.

"No, I promise, that won't happen again, but I would like you to stay away from Uzumaki," he asked of him. Sasuke looked down at the floor but didn't answer. Itachi took pity on his brother and shook him slightly.

"Tell you what, how about, I get changed, and we watch a movie? I'll even provide the junk food?" He offered. Sasuke lit up at the opportunity to just hang out with Itachi; it had been an entire summer after all, and he had missed his older brother.

"Okay, but let me get a kick start on some math first," Sasuke said, jumping up. Itachi smiled as he watched the boy go toward his bag and collect his homework. Promising to be back, he went inside his room and used his cell phone. Closing his door behind him, he waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Neji? Yeah, listen, tell the jocks to back off a bit tomorrow. Yeah, I still want some people to watch him, keep Uzumaki away. Today was a slip up for myself, and it won't happen again. Good, keep me informed," he spoke. Hanging up, he put on some regular clothes, grabbed some snacks from downstairs and returned to Sasuke's room with a movie in hand. He smiled when he saw the boy finish up his homework and stash it back in his bag. Sitting on the bed, Sasuke smiled and Itachi plopped down next to him, smiling as his little brother snuggled against his side.

_What Sasuke doesn't know . . . Won't hurt him . . ._

* * *

The next day, Sasuke got ready for class and was happy that Itachi had kept his word. He was still confused about what to think of Naruto; it was true Itachi had no reason to lie to him, but the blond had been nothing but nice to him. He decided to figure it out for himself. He walked with Haku and Neji to the school which didn't appear weird to him, since they all had to go to class anyway. He split from them with a smile and a wave and started toward writing class, a little fearful about Kakashi-sensei and his open flirting. He really should tell someone about that professor. When he arrived in class, the teacher was no where to be found, which caused him to sigh for now in relief. He searched the room for Naruto and sure enough; the blond was smiling and waving at him in the back. Sasuke smiled back and made to go over, when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you're Sasuke right?" The boy said. The boy wore a blue uniform; his dark eyes and hair were very similar to Sasuke's. Before Sasuke could reply, the bell rang and everyone filed through the room. Seats filled quickly, and Sasuke sent Naruto an apologetic smile as the back row near the fair-haired filled up. The flaxen watched as the boy who snagged Sasuke made him sit next to him in the front and started chatting his ear off. Frowning, the blond looked around and sure enough, the few blue uniformed students from the room were glaring at him. Kakashi-sensei walked in and gave Sasuke a wink, making them stop glaring at him and instead direct it toward the teacher. Naruto frowned in thought and drummed his fingers on his desk in suppressed agitation.

_So that's how it is huh?_

Naruto slumped in his seat and ignored the look Kiba gave him.

"If that's how you want to play the game Itachi, fine, bring it on!" He whispered beneath his breath.

* * *

For most parts during the day, whenever Naruto tried to approach Sasuke, he was stopped. Whenever he went to talk to the boy, a blue uniform stood in his way or knocked him down with fake apologies before running off. Jocks purposely started fights to provoke him, which ended up being shouting matches and eventual fights. In between running from prefects, jocks and blue uniforms, Naruto was drained and disappointed. He didn't get to see Sasuke or talk to him all day. Even during lunchtime, some blue uniformed kids snagged Sasuke, leading the raven to their table and chatting him up to the point of distraction. Naruto sat at his own table and briefly wondered why Sasuke didn't look his way.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked him. Naruto growled and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Itachi-bastard is making it so I can't even look at Sasuke! Everywhere I go, I get knocked over, yelled at, provoked or chased by a prefect!" He whined. Kiba watched Sasuke from his spot at how the boy wouldn't even look at them.

"I think his brother got to him. He isn't even attempting escape," Kiba noticed with a nod of his head. Shino, Gaara and Hinata nodded with him. Naruto frowned and tapped his fingers on the table. He stopped a moment later and grinned widely as an idea came to him.

"Trapped? Yeah that's it! Hinata!" He said suddenly, jumping up and pointing at the shy girl. The girl was so startled by the outburst that she almost dropped her fork.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" she asked. He leaned toward her with a large grin.

"I need you to do me a favor . . . "

* * *

Sasuke left lunch, happy about making some friends within his dorm. He felt guilty about not sitting with Naruto and the other's but Itachi's warning rung through his head, and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to make some more friends. He was satisfied that no one walked him from class to class and relished in the freedom of simply being a school kid. Unaware to him though, Neji Hyuuga followed from a distance while carrying out his duties as a prefect during school hours. He spoke randomly to other blue coated students before taking off after Sasuke. When the boy stopped to tie his shoe, Neji was suddenly distracted.

"Neji-nii!" a feminine voice yelled. Neji stopped and blinked as his yellow uniformed cousin came bounding down the hall. Her face held a deep frown and for a moment, Neji was actually worried.

"What is it?" He asked his cousin. Hinata rarely displayed such emotions in public.

"There is a fight in the second hall bathroom! I heard yells!" She said worriedly. Neji frowned deeply and looked to where Sasuke was walking away from him. He bit his lip. His prefect duties came first.

"Show me," he asked of her. Nodding, Hinata walked quickly toward the commotion. She pointed to the bathroom and waited in the hallway. Neji went inside to see a student laying on the floor outside the disability bathroom. Rushing over, he recognized the red hair immediately.

"Sabaku? Why am I not surprised you were the one fighting?" He hissed, bending down toward the teen. Gaara suddenly jumped up, surprising Neji and grabbing his jacket by the front.

"Oh, you should be surprised Hyuuga," he said. Before Neji could reply, he was shoved toward the toilet, face first. Neji managed to grab the bowl and grimaced as he caught himself touching the seat. He was about to turn and yell when the wooden door to the stall slammed shut, closing him in. He jumped up and tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge; he was locked in.

"GAARA! Open this door now!" He yelled, losing his calm composure. On the other side, Kiba grinned as he took something from Choji and fastened a wet floor sign under the handle, causing it to jam.

"Relax Neji, I locked you in the best place to just sit and think, don't you agree?" He announced.

"INUZUKA!" Neji yelled, recognizing the voice. Kiba ignored the yelling as they exited the boy's bathroom. Gaara smirked as he fastened an 'out of order' sign over the door.

"There, now no one will be in there for a while," Gaara said. Kiba laughed as he walked down the hallway and out of sight with the other boys. Naruto smiled at his two friends as they approached him.

"Better make your move now while the king pin is occupied," Kiba advised. Naruto beamed at them.

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate it!" He said. Without waiting, Naruto ran past them both in search of Sasuke.

"I think Naruto might have another reason for wanting to see Sasuke so bad," Gaara said as he walked toward the exit. Kiba shrugged but nodded none the less.

"You know; I think I get what you mean," he said, following close behind.

* * *

Sasuke hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway.

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice shouted. Sasuke stopped and turned, blinking as Naruto shoved students to reach him. The raven watched as he bumped into students and caused some girls skirts to fly as he ran past.

"Watch it!"

"Idiot!"

"Careful!"

Naruto reached him, breathing heavily but smiling. Sasuke took in his messy appearance, hair all over and uniform wrinkled in several places. Naruto's tan face was slightly wet with a sheen of perspiration as he smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Sasuke, lets go somewhere!" he said. Sasuke turned toward the sweating boy.

"Where?" He asked. Before answering, Naruto grabbed his hand and started jogging down the hallway. Sasuke was pulled along by the other as people stared and watched. He was confused when some blue clad students glared at them as they sped by.

"Lets go hang out by the field! Classes are over so no one will be there!" He announced. Sasuke was pulled quicker out of the back of the school and down a familiar pathway. They jogged by the same plaza where Sasuke and Naruto had sat to wait for his brother. Instead of going left, they went right toward a sizeable building, the gymnasium. Naruto led him past the large building that had substantial glass windows, displaying the school's huge swimming pool. Sasuke stared at it in amazement before he was pulled again down to the foot ball field. Sasuke was panting and sweating, nearly losing his backpack. Naruto took him behind the bleachers lining the field, grimacing as he almost stepped in mud. Naruto's friends were already there, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Gaara leaning against the support railings; Shikamaru was smoking a cigarette.

"Guys! You made it!" Naruto said. Sasuke blushed when he suddenly realized that Naruto was still holding his hand, Hinata staring at it with a small blush. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away, also blushing.

"Yo Sasuke! Where ya been all day?" Kiba asked teasingly. Sasuke looked at the ground, suddenly understanding.

"I guess you have every right to be mad at me for lunch time, huh?" he asked shyly. Kiba's grin faded at Sasuke's remorseful look.

"Ah man, never mind, I was just shitting ya. I guess you can't help it if a bunch of people grab you and want to hang out?" He shrugged. Naruto glared at Kiba and what he had been about to insinuate.

"H-how long can you hang out S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, standing at Kiba's side.

"Well, as long as I want to I guess. Nii-san didn't say I couldn't go any place after class," Sasuke smiled.

"Tight leashes?" Gaara asked him; arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke frowned at him, raising his eyebrow.

"No, not at all," the raven replied evenly, leveling him with a hard look. Gaara smirked at the boldness of the look but otherwise did nothing.

"Guys! Knock it off! Let's just hang out! Okay?" Naruto announced loudly, arms flailing.

"Sounds fine to me," Shino said, standing next to Gaara.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru huffed between his smoking. With the air finally cleared, they all simply talked and hung out under the bleachers. The sun began to go down as Naruto laughed at something Sasuke said. The raven suddenly felt a pang when he realized how much he had missed talking to the blond throughout the day. When it almost became dark, something startled them all.

"UZUMAKI!" A voice yelled loudly, sounding angry. Everyone looked behind them toward the field entrance. Neji Hyuuga stood there with two green uniformed boys behind him. He glared heatedly at Kiba and Gaara.

""Run!" Kiba shouted. Everyone took off, leaving Sasuke and Naruto standing there. The blond looked anxiously between Sasuke and Neji before grabbing the raven's hand.

"Sorry! See you at class tomorrow!" He said quickly. Sasuke's hand was released as Neji all but ran after them. Naruto took off, running the row behind the bleachers after his friends and disappearing around the next gate leading out. Neji stopped next to Sasuke as the two jocks ran past them and after Naruto. Neji grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Where have you been?" He asked anxiously, eyes wide and looking frantic. Before the raven could reply, Neji's phone rang. Sasuke watched as the brunette answered it.

"Sempai? Yes, I found him. We are heading back now," Neji said as he pulled Sasuke along. Stumbling along, the raven grew confused at the other teen's behavior. Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke fished out his phone and cursed when he remembered he had turned it off before math class. He turned it on and bit his lip when he saw that Itachi had tried to call him, ten times.

"Oh shoot!" Sasuke said out loud. He looked up at Neji with a pleading glance.

"I turned off my phone before math! I'm sorry!" He said. Neji blinked before his look turned soft and then returned his attention to his phone.

"He turned off his phone before class. Yes, we'll be there soon," the brunette said. Neji hung up the phone and turned to the teen.

"Is . . . Is nii-san mad at me?" Sasuke asked softly. The boy looked up a Neji, eyes slightly coated with guilt and fear. Easing his worries, Neji smiled softly and gently led Sasuke past the gymnasium and toward their dorm building.

"No, just worried sick," the brunette replied honestly. Sasuke hung his head but on the inside, he couldn't help but still be glad that he spent time with his friends.

_I hope we can do it again soon . . ._

* * *

Itachi wasn't mad . . . He wasn't mad . . . He wasn't mad . . . He was pissed off royally.

Sasuke had been all right, which cooled his temper a little. He was worried sick when his little brother didn't come back straight after class and wasn't answering his phone. Always assuming the worst scenario, Itachi called Neji, who was locked in a bathroom stall. Itachi sent Sasuke to bed, assuring him that he wasn't mad at him for being a good student and turning off his phone before class, honestly, it was just a minor thing. He was pissed when Neji told him about being locked in the bathroom by Naruto's friends and then stealing Sasuke away to hang out behind the bleachers like a bunch of hoodlums. However, Sasuke was no hoodlum. Naruto and all his little friends were. The older raven now sat in his office chair, shivering at the thought of what else has been done behind those awful bleachers. He caught students in the past smoking, screwing, and getting blow jobs back there. Even Deidara had admitted that he and Sasori had been naughty behind there, several times. Rubbing between his eyes, he freaked when Neji told him Sasuke had been back there. He feared the worst but was relieved when Sasuke was returned un touched and fully clothed when Neji found him simply standing among the group innocently.

_Sasuke is too innocent for stuff like that, it's Naruto and all his friends I'm worried about. _

Neji stood in front of his desk now, and angry about what had happened to him. His idea of a good time was not being locked in a bathroom stall for most of the day.

"The whole day had been successful. Sasuke had been staying around his dorm mates while jocks and other blues kept Naruto away from Sasuke. At lunch, a couple of students managed to snag Sasuke in order to make him sit with them, avoiding Naruto's group," the brunette explained. Itachi nodded and stood up; Neji tensed, and Itachi noticed.

"No, Neji I'm not angry at you. Your actions today have been successful for which I am grateful. It is Naruto that is a problem in which needs my full attention," Itachi growled. He came around the desk and patted Neji's shoulder.

"Keep up the good work," he told the other male. Neji bowed down his head, looking relieved.

"Thank you sempai, good night," he said. Itachi nodded and passed him out of the office. Suddenly feeling tired, he wanted to check on Sasuke before he went to bed for the night. He headed upstairs and ignored how Deidara and Sasori practically dry humped outside their shared room door. He glared at them to clear the hall and received grateful looks from other students as he passed them. He opened Sasuke's door and smiled at the sight. Sasuke had fallen asleep already, the desk messy with homework and uniform folded up on his desk chair. His little brother breathed softly; his face buried into his pillow and black hair mussed. Closing the door and walking over, Itachi bent down to move some hair away from Sasuke's face and tucked his blankets around his body. He sat on the edge of the bed and simply listened to Sasuke breath. The thought again of Sasuke behind the bleachers really bothered him, for some reason. In his mind, Sasuke and sexual things just didn't mix to him. He knew Sasuke was old enough to understand sex fairly, but really, Sasuke had been very sheltered as a child, their parents never exposing him to such topics. He didn't know Uzumaki enough to assume him a pervert, but simply a boy who continuously got into trouble with pranks and fights. The older raven sneered when he thought of that blond making a fool of him and stealing Sasuke away. Getting up and leaning down, Itachi kissed Sasuke's forehead before leaving the room and closing the door softly with a click. Straightening his jacket, Itachi came to a conclusion.

"Looks like Uzumaki and I need to have a heart to heart, in person," he growled softly.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Into Town We Go!

**Chapter 6: Into town we go!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up refreshed and packed his homework into his backpack. Bidding his brother good bye (managing to dodge a kiss to the forehead again) he walked with Haku to classes. Sasuke politely managed to avoid the same kid from the other day and successfully sit with Naruto and his friends at the back. They chatted for a while, and Sasuke chose to ignore the rest of his dorm mates as they shot the bunch weird looks.

"Hey Sasuke! Want to go into town with us later?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke looked up from his sandwich.

"Are we allowed to leave the grounds?" The raven asked.

"Sure, just as long as you're back before curfew," Kiba said.

"We should go to the arcade!" Naruto suggested.

And that was how Sasuke after class was dragged by an eager Naruto out to town.

* * *

They walked over a small bridge that led into a quiet urban town. The blond chatted his ear off the whole time, the rest of his friends walking behind them. The streets were busy as their classes let out early. Naruto waved to familiar people and for once, Sasuke wasn't stared at because of the color of his uniform. In no time, they had arrived at the center of town where several other kids hung out. Sasuke looked inquisitively at a group of teens who wore all brown uniforms.

"They're from Suna Tech University. It's a school across town. Our school plays their sports team's throughout the year," Kiba said beside the raven. Sasuke nodded without looking away and startled as Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Hey Sasuke, race me!" The blond tugged, heading for one of the sit-down games. Despite a few stares from the brown uniformed kids around them, Sasuke actually enjoyed himself. It had been so long since he had been able to hang out with kids his own age, let alone go to the arcade. There had been times when he was younger that his parents let he and Itachi play on the beaches or go into arcades, but Sasuke, for some reason, was never allowed to play with kids he didn't know. He had been moved from one school to another so fast, the raven often didn't see the point in making friends, knowing he would be leaving them behind to go to Konoha Academy. The blond tugged him all around from game to game, collecting tickets and the raven giving up his own to the blond. His heart fluttered every time the blond smiled at him and sat down next to him in the game booths. It even seemed to the raven that Kiba and Gaara were warming up to him just a little. Possibly, this was the one time they saw the person from blue dorms and not simply the color of his uniform. Sooner than anyone would have liked, the sky grew dark and Sasuke's phone went off in his pocket. Pulling away from the blond and his friends, the raven stepped outside and answered his phone, watching Shikamaru and Gaara play table hockey.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered, feeling the cooling night air against his heated skin.

"_Sasuke? Where are you?" _Itachi's voice said. Sasuke bit his lip and knew the noise in the background could be heard over the phone. The sound of prize bells and laughing was unmistakable.

"I'm at the arcade with some friends," he replied. Sasuke brushed some hair from his face, and he looked to see Naruto watching him. The blond gave him a concerned look as he stood next to Kiba, who was trying too win at the prize claw.

"_The arcade? In town? Who are you with?" _His brother asked. Sasuke bit his lip, thinking it unwise to let Itachi know he was hanging out with Naruto.

"Ah, well, I don't think you know them. They're . . . They're from the art club," he said cheerfully.

"_Art Club?" _Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke confirmed. There was silence on the other end, and it made Sasuke nervous.

"N-nii-san? Are you mad at me?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"_What? No . . . Sasuke its fine. I just wish you had told me first, that's all. When will you be back? It's almost curfew, and they lock the gate at nine."_

"We're leaving now; I'll see you at the dorm nii-san," Sasuke said. They exchanged a few more words before he turned off the phone. Naruto bounced to his side and tilted his head.

"Your bro?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto a sad smile.

"Yeah, he wants me back before nine," the raven confirmed. The blond pouted but shrugged.

"It's cool; I'm out of quarters anyway!" He smiled. Sasuke smiled at the blond, and he didn't miss the slight redness that coated the other's cheeks. Turning away, Naruto called his friends over and they all headed out. Naruto walked toward the back of the group next to Sasuke, talking to him.

"Did you like the arcade? Ignore the Suna kids, they only stare because we don't go into town much. We should go to the carnival! There is one every year near the docks! You'd like it; they have rides and games and tons of food! There is also a freak show! It's awesome!" The blond seemed to say all in one breath. Sasuke listened on and before he knew it, he was back at the gates. Naruto waved at his friends to go ahead and ignored the looks he got from Gaara and Shikamaru. He shooed them away with his hand, so he could talk to Sasuke. The blond stood before the raven and suddenly became quiet. Sasuke blinked when all the blond did was stare at him, for the first time being quiet since they went into town. His stomach suddenly felt heavy and empty at the same time at the way Naruto just stared at him.

"W-what is it?" The raven whispered. Naruto shuffled his feet for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did . . . Did you have fun?" Naruto asked him suddenly, stuffing his hands into his red uniform. The raven opened his mouth, but a smile came out instead.

"Yeah, it was fun. Even so, if you don't mind me saying . . . You certainly act like a dobe when you get excited like that," the raven shrugged. The blond's mouth dropped open, and his eyes went wide.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? NANI?" the blond yelled, lifting a hand up and making a fist. Sasuke couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. He could hear Naruto yelling at him over his fit but that only made him laugh harder. When the raven finally stopped, he was breathing heavily. Naruto's cheeks were red in either his anger or from his yelling. He couldn't help but notice how when the blond's hair was ruffled and his jacket slightly unbuttoned, he looked very handsome. The blond seemed to grow quiet when he realized that the raven was softly gazing at him. Swallowing, Naruto opened his mouth but said nothing at first.

"Ah to hell with it!" The blond said, throwing up his hands. Sasuke was confused at the sudden yell. He opened his mouth to question it when he was unexpectedly grabbed by his arms and pulled forward into the blond's chest. The grips on his arms remained strong as he instantaneously realized how close the blond was to his face.

"N-Naruto!" he gasped. The blond said nothing as suddenly he moved forward, capturing the raven's lips with his own. Sasuke stood still as a warm mouth covered his virgin lips. Eyes going wide, he just stared at Naruto's closed eyelids. The air was cold and Naruto's body radiated warmth, making him press closer. The blond's hair swayed with the light wind, brushing his cheek. Never in his life had Sasuke ever felt so . . . Amazing. Relaxing his lips and body, Sasuke pressed into Naruto and let his mouth mold completely with the blond's. Arms wound themselves around the raven's waist as Sasuke lifted those arms and wound them around the blond's neck. The kiss went on until they pulled back for air. Black met blue as they simply stared at one another. Before either broke the peace, Naruto leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

Itachi walked steadily toward the gate, worried at the dropping temperature. He knew how easily Sasuke got sick and moved a little quicker to meet the boy. In a small way, he was curious as to whom the boy went into town with, the other part of himself smiling that Sasuke was making friends and spending his time having fun. He passed lingering students returning to their dorms until he had made it to the main road way to the gate. He heard yelling and laughing and grew curious as to who was making all the noise. He perked up a moment later when he recognized the sound of his little brother's joyful laughing. His heart warmed at the sound. He was a few yards from the gate when he stopped. His gaze narrowed as he spied a familiar blond idiot, standing in front of Sasuke.

_Uzumaki? What is he doing here?_

He stepped behind the brick wall leading into the plaza and watched. He frowned though, when Naruto kept yelling, and it only made Sasuke laugh harder. Itachi's eyes went wide when Naruto finally stopped yelling, and Sasuke looked at the blond with a tenderness that he had purely ever shown him. Feeling his heart clench in jealousy, Itachi decided to end this before it went anywhere.

"Ah to hell with it!" He heard the blond yell, throwing his hands upward. He growled as he watched the blond grab his brother roughly and pull him into his chest.

"N-Naruto!" he heard his little brother cry. Moving away from the wall, Itachi was determined to beat the ever loving shit out of the blond for laying his hands on his baby brother. Advancing toward them, his fists clenched at his sides as he took his long strides.

_Get your filthy hands-off Sasuke!_

What happened next though, completely rocked him and caused him to freeze. He skidded to a halt as in the following moment, Naruto pulled Sasuke close and . . . Kissed him.

_CRASH!_

Itachi heard the metaphorical crash in his soul as he just stood there and watched. Sasuke and Naruto kissed, and for all the world wondered why Sasuke didn't push him off, yell for his big brother and give Itachi the perfect excuse to beat the ever loving shit out of that pathetic blond. His breathing grew erratic and Itachi felt his chest constrict as the two pulled apart, gazed lovingly at each other and then leaned into each other again, kissing a second time. Spinning on the spot, Itachi took long strides away from the scene before he was spotted. His chest continued to tighten, his legs like jelly and his stomach nauseous and threatening to empty.

_Sasuke . . . My baby brother . . . That blond . . . That fucking vile blond! Kissing him . . . Kissing your little brother! How dare he . . . How dare he think he would be allowed to! Sasuke is an Uchiha! Genetically superior in every way compared to that filthy blond! _

Feeling sweat gather on his brow; Itachi stopped to suck in lung full upon lung full of air, but it failed to calm him.

_That blond . . . That blond just sealed his FATE!_

Itachi adjusted his school tie and cooly straightened his ruffled appearance. Walking smoothly again, Itachi Uchiha began to plot.

_I've been too lenient with Sasuke. I've been equally foolish regarding Naruto's cunningness. I need to set an example; I need the blond to even fear going near Sasuke without a repercussion._

Mouth set into a determined line, Itachi Uchiha glared at nothing as he walked.

_I didn't want to resort to this, but now I have to. That little blond fucker gave me no choice!_

It was cruel, but necessary. In order to secure Sasuke's place in this school, his future, he would need to get rid of Naruto's presence. Sasuke would only excel when he was surrounded by other's like himself and void of the blond's destructive ways.

_You both will bring great pride to the Uchiha family my son. Make me proud, watch over Sasuke and guide his success. He had a promising future; I want nothing and no person to distract him from his goals in life and school. If necessary, take whatever action is needed to protect him, use the resources I have provided. _

His father's words to him echoed from when last they spoke. Reaching the dorm, he went into his office and waited until the news of his brother's return.

* * *

Sasuke walked in a daze back to his room. He smiled lightly as the night air did nothing to cool his warm face. He hummed to himself as Naruto's lips left a ghostly essence across his own. They still tingled with imaginary sparks as he walked up the stairs to his room. Before he could reach his door, a body intercepted his own, and he looked up. Sasuke smiled as Itachi stood before him.

"Nii-san!" he greeted. His smiled dropped when it seemed all Itachi wanted to do was remain quiet. After a moment, Itachi gave him a smile and opened his arms.

"How was the arcade?" he asked. Sasuke blinked at his brother's behavior but walked into his arms for a hug. His brother squeezed him and rubbed his back as Sasuke leaned his cheek on his brother's shoulder.

"It was great! Really crowded but fun!" he answered. Instead of letting go, Itachi hummed in his ear and squeezed him harder.

"And your friends?" he asked lightly. Sasuke bit his lip and was glad to be buried against his brother's shoulder.

"They were great!" he said simply. Itachi only nodded and stepped back to gently put his hands on top of his little brother's shoulders.

"Good . . . Good, I'm glad you're having fun," he said lightly. Sasuke felt a change in his brother's demeanor at the words.

"Nii-san, is everything okay?" he asked his brother, reaching up and laying a hand on his chest. Itachi sucked in a breath at the touch but only shook his head.

"No, nothing. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed little brother; you should too. It's your early day tomorrow," he smiled. Sasuke nodded and stilled as his brother leaned down and delivered a slow lingering kiss to his forehead. Pulling back, Sasuke was miffed as he was stared at deeply into his eyes.

"Good night Sasuke," Itachi said. The little raven nodded as his brother released him. Walking past him and going down the hallway, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine.

_What . . . Is this feeling?_

* * *

Itachi closed his bedroom door, suddenly feeling heavy with guilt. The accusation was at the edge of his tongue. He almost lashed out at the one he loved most but thankfully held back. He wanted to shake the boy by his shoulders, shake him until sense came to him. Sasuke had always listened to him, taken his advice and never questioned him. He was going against his wishes, lying to him and hanging out with the blond. He blamed Sasuke's actions on the blond and his persuasiveness. He blamed that age that all boys reach when they wanted to be mischievous and adventurous. Taking steady breaths, Itachi sat upon his bed and looked toward the wall. Opening his phone, he set his plan into action.

_You made me do this Uzumaki, remember that!_

* * *

It was still well before the curfew as a pink haired Sakura came to the red dorm. A story was made up; Itachi didn't care what, anything to get that blond-haired idiot to come into the plaza near the gym. In the end, she must have made up a bullshit story about Sasuke being hurt because the blond moron came running like a bat out of hell. He arrived, huffing and sweating and looking over all around. His jacket was even threatening to fall off his shoulders.

"Where is Sasuke? Sakura said he was calling for me!" Naruto said frantically, eyes finally settling on what was happening before him. Sakura walked away with a skip in her step as he was flocked from all sides by green uniformed teens. The blond recognized the three he had fought on the first-day Sasuke had arrived. Itachi stood within the ring with Naruto, staring him down evenly if not with acid.

"What the hell is this?" the blond exclaimed, pointing a finger at Itachi. The older raven swept his hair back as he fixed Naruto with a now cold stare.

"You went into town with Sasuke," he said simply, sounding strange. Naruto raised an eyebrow and set his hands on his hips.

"Yeah? So what? We had tons of fun! Sasuke acted like he'd never been to one in his life! What do you rich people do all the time? Stay inside?" he asked. Itachi's eye twitched, but he sighed instead, rubbing between his eyes.

"Fine. I understand what you're doing. I get that you want to rile me by hanging out with Sasuke, so it stops now before he gets hurt. What do you want Uzumaki? Money? A clean record? The lord knows even your grandfather can't hide that mess," Itachi said. He looked stern a moment later as he regarded the blond.

"I can make it all go away."

The blond looked confused with the words as he stood there gapping at the older boy.

"What? What are you going on about?" Naruto yelled. Itachi was starting to lose his patience.

"I want to pay you to stop hanging around Sasuke. You've made your point. You see . . . He is in a league much more superior to your own."

Itachi started to pace as he talked.

"He has a very important role here at Konoha Academy. As a well-bred Uchiha, he has a very bright future as did the rest that graduated in our line. With someone like you hanging off his coat tails, ruining his reputation and distracting him . . . Well, that simply will not do, having a scum like you around. So take what you obviously want, payment and be on your way," the oldest raven said smoothly. Naruto frowned deeply at the words.

_Coat tails? Scum? Payment?!_

"Well, it sounds like to me . . . That Sasuke doesn't have any friends because of YOU!" the blond pointed at him. Itachi's gaze narrowed as the blond shook his head at him.

"Why don't you stop being such a controlling bastard huh? You think Sasuke likes being your toy? I see how scared he gets when he sees you on his caller ID! On the other hand, maybe . . . " the blond trailed off with a look of disgust suddenly directed at the raven.

"Maybe what?" Itachi asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe . . . You like him more than what would be thought of as . . . Appropriate? Got the hots for your little brother, you sick fuck?" The blond smirked. Itachi's mouth hung open as suddenly the jocks started whispering and pointing at him. He turned and glared at them all, and they went silent instantly.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked in a deadly voice, fists clenched.

"Yeah, it makes sense now. Constantly having him followed, only letting him talk to whom you want . . . You're a sick pervert! A control freak!" He yelled loudly. Itachi saw red as he took as his will power not to rush over and beat the little shit into the ground.

"I was going to make you an offer, but I see we are well past that now. I warned you, and you had to open your mouth. Once again, it gets you into more trouble then you're worth."

Like dogs, when Itachi snapped his fingers, all the jocks began to surround Naruto.

"Don't break anything, just make sure he learns a lesson," Itachi instructed as he stepped away from them all. Sakura followed like an eager puppy and followed his shadow, smiling all the way. Naruto barred his teeth at the group of older boys. Cracking his neck, Naruto raised his fists and gave them all a smile, all teeth.

"You want some of this? Bring it! I can kick all your sorry asses! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE RED DORM! BELIEVE IT!" He yelled. All at once, fists flew as Itachi walked back to his dorm. Calming his temper, he smirked in satisfaction when the sound of a body hitting the pavement reached his ears.

"I think you'll think twice from this day forwards, when you set eyes on my brother," he whispered beneath his breath. He turned for a brief moment toward the scuffle and smiled when Uzumaki was the one on the ground.

"Or your lips on him either," he hissed.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. The Red Fox Dorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 7: The Red Fox Dorm**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the unoccupied seat in the back of the classroom. Actually, the two seats in the back that currently remained empty. He faced the front again and chewed his bottom lip.

_Maybe they're skipping. . . _

When lunch rolled around Sasuke stood with his tray in the middle of the floor. The only person who occupied their usual seating was Hinata. Walking over, the raven sat down next to her.

"Hinata?" he asked. The girl looked up from her meal and smiled.

"O-Oh! Sasuke-san, how are you?" she asked. Sasuke's frown only deepened.

"Where. . . Is everyone?" He asked her. Hinata dropped her smile and looked to her side, physically drooping. Sure enough, some boys from the blue table were watching them. Sasuke happened to notice and covered up his worry with a smile. He ate his lunch and whispered to the girl.

"Let's talk later," he said lowly. Hinata nodded, relieved. It was unnerving really, like eyes were everywhere on his body. Hinata was hunched low in her seat as Sasuke frowned at the whispers all around them. Becoming agitated, Sasuke looked right over at the blue table, who were indeed still staring at them. The raven gave them a nasty look, one he didn't pull out unless something really bothered him, his brother's famous Uchiha glare. Setting his face and narrowing his eyes, he raised the side of his lip up and exposed his clenched teeth at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked them, voice low and harsh. Many of them turned away quickly while others stared in surprise or fear. Sasuke then looked at Hinata, who sat up a little straighter now.

"T-Thank you," she whispered in relief. Sasuke nodded and smiled as some of the whispers stopped, and some of the blue uniformed kids left the lunch room.

"No problem," he said.

When lunch ended, Hinata led him to a quiet hiding spot behind some stairs near the entrance. Looking around, Sasuke made sure that no one noticed them.

"Hinata, what is going on? Where is Naruto and the others?" Sasuke asked her. The girl fidgeted in her yellow school uniform, tugging at the bottom of her skirt.

"Well...Something...Some thing happened last night...Um...Maybe...maybe you should go to the red dorm and see for yourself. I-I shouldn't just blurt it out," she mumbled, tapping her index fingers in front of her in a gesture of nervousness. Sasuke gave her a look of confusion and watched her play with her fingers for a moment.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" He asked. Hinata shrugged and started to fiddle with her hair instead.

"I-I think Naruto would just like to see you...He isn't. . . He isn't feeling well," she said quietly. Sasuke gave her a slow nod but still not understanding. He was a little uncomfortable about how cryptic the girl was and all her nervous gestures. Her pale eyes met his for a moment before quickly dropping back to her feet. Sasuke shifted and sighed, watching some students go past him.

"I guess...I guess then I'll just go to red dorms," Sasuke said.

* * *

School ended as Sasuke grabbed his bags and made the track to the red fox building. Going through the plaza and past the gate, he stopped in front of the wreck he had seen upon first coming to Konoha Academy. The lawn was still that ugly shade of brown and it seemed the basketball hoop had completely fallen off and now sat propped up against the building. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the gate and walked up the drive way. The place looked even worse up close. He cringed as the porch creaked and felt like it could give way under him at any moment. When he did reach the door, he stopped and realized something.

_Was there some kind of etiquette for entering another dorm?_

Staring blankly at the door, he prayed that he wouldn't be booted out.

_I wish I had Naruto's phone number or something..._

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke approached and knocked on the door loudly. He cringed when a piece of the siding immediately fell off the side panel close to the door. Staring in horror at the dislodged tile, he took his hand back quickly.

_Holy...This place is really falling apart!_

The door creaked open and to Sasuke's immense relief, Shikamaru opened the door. He looked at Sasuke, almost in surprise before he noticed the siding near his feet that had fallen off. Staring at it for a moment, he sighed and reached up to scratch his head near his ponytail.

"Troublesome house. . . " He muttered. He stood up straighter and fully opened the door. He looked a shell-shocked Sasuke up and down before leaning against the door jam, crossing his arms.

"Sasuke...What brings you here?" he asked, sounding bored. Sasuke swallowed, unsure as to why he was suddenly so nervous.

"Uh...I-I..Ah...Is...Is Naruto here?" He asked, clearing his throat. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the raven's behavior.

"Yeah, you wanna see him?" He asked. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he wasn't in class and...Hinata said that he wasn't feeling well? That...That...Something happened?" Sasuke asked carefully, sounding unsure. Shikamaru only stared at him, as if reading him physically. The silence stretched before Sasuke sighed and took the hint.

"Look, if you don't want me here, I understand. I know you probably only put up with me because of Naruto...But, just tell Naruto that I was worried because he wasn't in class okay? I'll do you a favor and get my stupid blue self off your browning lawn," he said in defeat. While Sasuke looked down at his feet to the rotting porch, Shikamaru suddenly smirked and shook his head.

"Sasuke, relax. You can come in, but you got to take off your jacket," he gestured. Sasuke's eyes widened and then he winced.

"Is it...Really that bad? The rivalry of blue and red?" He asked. Shikamaru gave him a serious stare.

"You have no idea," he said lowly. Sasuke nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Okay," he said. Sasuke took off his blue jacket and handed it to Shikamaru. The boy invited Sasuke in and stashed the school jacket in the hallway closet before anyone saw. Standing in just slacks and a white shirt, Sasuke took a look at the inside of the red dorm. A simple carpet lined the hallway leading to the main room. Several worn sofas's littered the room that faced a large faced TV with aluminum foil coating the pathetic antenna at the top. He followed Shikamaru past the den into another hallway where shouting and laughter were heard. They walked by a room full of boys; many crowded around the foos-ball table to watch other's play. Some boys just leaned against the wall, talking while a pair in the corner arm wrestled as other's shouted and cheered. The walls looked like old-style wood as they passed dusty shelf after shelf of trophies and pictures of past dorm inhabitants. Something reached Sasuke's nose and he inhaled, almost gagging.

"What is that smell?" He asked, plugging his nose. Shikamaru shrugged and kept walking.

"We think its mold...We're not sure. I haven't found the source of it yet," he explained. Sasuke remained horrified and silent about the words. Shikamaru led him up to a pair of creaky steps to the second floor where the smell almost became unbearable.

"This can't be healthy," Sasuke whispered under his breath. Just as they went down the hall, a loud belch startled Sasuke, and he spun around. A few doors away, a very large teen leaned against the wall, holding a can of something in his hand. He caught sight of Sasuke and frowned, crushing the can in his hold and dropping it into the trash bin next to him. Sasuke froze as the teen approached him and seemed to grow larger with every step. He reached Sasuke and stood in front of him, at least a good head taller. He smirked down at the shocked raven.

"Who's this? A visitor?" He asked, voice full of sarcasm and curiosity. Messy brown hair fell everywhere atop his head like a mop, spiked and familiar. His face was broad and muscular while his eyes slanted just like cats, high on his face. He looked down at Sasuke through his wide features as if he had come across something strange. He appeared intimidating in his black muscle shirt, showing off sculpted arms of an athlete and high shoulders. The larger teen suddenly reached out as if to touch Sasuke and the boy flinched back in surprise, making a sound in the back of his throat. The older teen raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the boy and the sound he made.

"Leave him alone Kankuro," another voice, deeper replied. Looking past the larger boy, Sasuke spied Gaara coming down the hallway at them.

"Gaara?" Sasuke said in relief. The boy named Kankuro only smiled back at the red head.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I was just curious about baby face here," he inclined toward Sasuke with his head. The raven's eyes went wide.

_Baby face?_

Kankuro turned back toward Sasuke and smiled widely.

"He's kind of cute, like he could fit in my pocket," he said with a wider grin, all teeth. He reached out again as if to touch Sasuke when Kankuro was suddenly knocked to the side as Gaara gave him a sneer.

"Fuck off! He's probably here for Naruto you pervert!" He snarled. Kankuro straightened out and gave the red head the middle finger.

"Relax little brother, sheesh," he huffed. Gaara's words finally hit him, and he narrowed his eyes at the small raven.

"Wait...Is he...Sasuke Uchi–Hey!" he started to ask. Sasuke was suddenly grabbed by the wrist by Shikamaru. The teen pulled Sasuke down the hallway, missing the look Gaara shot at his older brother.

"Shut your mouth. You wanna get him killed in here?" The red head hissed at the older boy. Kankuro clammed up if only in reluctance.

"Yeah fine. I guess it would be a shame to see such a cute face get bruised," he admitted. Gaara ignored his brother and followed the pair down the hallway.

"So you just showed up on our doorstep? You suicidal?" Gaara asked the raven, stuffing his hands into his jeans. Sasuke still seemed in a state of shock.

"What?" He asked, coming out of his stupor. Gaara rolled his green eyes.

"Never mind," he muttered. Shikamaru led them to a room at the very end of the hallway. Reaching up, he knocked a couple of times on the door.

"_I SAID I DON'T NEED ANYTHING DAMMIT!" _A voice shouted. Sasuke flinched as a familiar rough tone came slightly muffled through the door.

"I know Naruto, now open your door. You have a visitor," Shikamaru announced.

"_WHAT? WHO?" _Naruto shouted. Footsteps stomped across the floor as the door in front of Sasuke flew open inwardly and slammed against the wall.

Sasuke wasn't prepared for what he saw.

The blond froze as he came face to face with the one person he didn't expect to see. Ebony eyes trailed the blond up and down, mouth hanging open as Shikamaru and Gaara stood on either side of him.

"S-SASUKE! NANI!" the blond shouted and pointed.

Naruto's face looked to be the same shade as a plum. One eye was swollen completely closed, a large almost black ring around the whole socket. Scratches and marks adorned his neck as a bloody top lip threatened to split back open by his nose. Sasuke's mouth opened and closed as nothing but a small air filled squeak came out.

"N-Naruto? What...Ah!"

Before he could react, the door was suddenly slammed in his face, and he woke up. As if his legs had become jelly, Sasuke would have collapsed had it not been for the two teens on either side of him.

"_YOU GUYS LET SASUKE INTO THE DORM!" _Naruto shouted on the other side of the door.

"Shikamaru let him in," Gaara pointed out. The lazy boy shrugged.

"He looked so pathetic, standing there on our front porch, like a beggar," he said. Sasuke ignored them as he pounded on Naruto's door.

"Naruto! Open the door! What the hell happened?" He shouted. Gaara and Shikamaru looked at each other but said nothing.

"_NOTHING HAPPENED! I'M FINE! JUST . . . JUST GO BACK TO YOUR DORM!" _

Sasuke knocked harder on the door.

"You're covered in bruises! We have to tell someone!" He said.

"_IT'S NOTHING! GO AWAY!" _

"Naruto please!" Sasuke said pleadingly, throwing his body against the door.

"_BEAT IT UCHIHA!"_

Sasuke winced at the way Naruto shouted his last name. It was said with such coldness, not ever in a way that one friend should speak to another. Everything Itachi had warned him about the blond suddenly felt extremely true at that very moment. How Naruto seemed to have this side of him that showed his true colors, making his friendly face look like a facade.

_He'll pretend to be your friend so you'll defend what he does Sasuke. He'll hurt you; I've seen him do it constantly._

Sasuke backed up from the door, feeling defeated and confused. He bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists by his side. He suddenly raised his head and gave a nasty smack with his fist on the door, the bang resonating down the hall.

"FINE! You know what? Everything my brother said about you was true! You pretend to be my friend and when I come running you slam a door in my face! I JUST HEARD THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED, AND I WAS WORRIED! You–You!" Sasuke shook his head as he searched for his words.

"STUPID DOBE!" He yelled. He was met with silence as Sasuke struggled to hold back the moisture in his eyes.

_Did that kiss really mean nothing?_

Out of the blue, the ghostly feeling of lips crossed his own, and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru began. The raven shook his head as a stubborn tear made its way down his face, he quickly wiped it away.

"I'm going back to my dorm. I don't belong here. I should just go back to the blue dorm where everyone says I belong and hide behind my brother," he said in accusation. Sasuke was no idiot; he knew how people at this academy talked. He just wasn't destined to make friends outside of his uniform color. Gaara took pity on him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door so no one bothers you," he said. Sasuke wiped at his eyes as he tried to hold his dignity and seem presentable.

"Yeah," he said weakly. He gave Naruto's door one last look before he turned from it.

_So much for that..._

He didn't get an inch from the door before it slammed back open, and a bruised Naruto stood there. Shikamaru and Gaara watched in shock as the blond, scowled and reached out, grabbing Sasuke by the arm and pulling him into the room.

"I got this guys," he said to them before slamming the door shut. Sasuke blinked as a funky smell came to his nose. The door slammed behind him as he collided into the blond's chest and remained there. He stared at the far wall as the body in front of him breathed deeply and muttered a few words. Arms came up and enveloped Sasuke into a hug as the pale boy's chin rested on one of Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm sorry! It's just everyone kept bugging me today, and I was up most of the night! The aspirin hasn't kicked in yet, and I can't have any ramen because my jaw hurts, and I have a ton of homework that's due tomorrow!" The blond rushed out all at once. Sasuke stood still as his mind tried to absorb both the warmth of the other and the words he quickly spewed out.

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that . . .I'm sorry," the fair haired said softly this time, right next to the raven's ear. The arms around Sasuke tightened as color came to the pale boy's cheeks. He ignored the awful state of the room as he closed his eyes and raised his arms to hug Naruto back.

_Naruto..._

He was released and came to stand in front of Naruto. The blond looked even worse up close.

"Forgive me?" the blond said in a wince. Sasuke blinked and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Y-Yeah...Yeah okay," he said softly back. Naruto tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Ow," he said. Sasuke broke from his trance and raised a hand as if to touch Naruto's face but hesitated.

"What happened to you? You weren't in school today," he said worriedly. The blond, shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

"I decided to take a holiday! The guys didn't need to take the day off with me, but they insisted. They've been hovering around me all day! I just managed to kick them out so I could have some peace," he sighed. Sasuke instead frowned.

"Naruto, you're dodging my question," he said. The blond seemed to muse something before he threw his hands up and turned to go sit on his bed.

"It's no big deal! I get in these fights all the time! There were just more jocks then usual this time, but you should see the other guys! If you see a green bull with a shiner, it was Naruto Uzumaki, who did it baby!" The blond shouted, giving Sasuke the peace sign. It would have been cute really, if not for the giant black eye that the other sported.

"Naruto you need to report this! This is serious! Let me talk to my brother. He's a prefect! He can find and punish whoever did this to you!? Sasuke pleaded; hands spread out and beseeching. Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it and smiled instead.

"Nah, it's a pride thing ya know? I can't just squeal on the other guys. It's unmanly!" He said. Sasuke gave out a growl of frustration.

"No I don't know about pride! And its not squealing if some guys beat you up and leave bruises like this! What if it was worse? What if you had to be hospitalized Naruto? It's just. . . I just . . ." Sasuke looked all around the filthy room as if it would give him the answer he needed.

"I just don't like to see you this way," he finished softly. He turned from the blond and covered his eyes with one of his hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto started softly. Sasuke lowered his hand when the blond stood up and approached him. Through all the purple skin, Naruto managed a small smile and set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm fine...Really. I promise it's no big deal, because if it was, you would be the first person I called to come save me, okay?" He said. The words comforted the raven a little but not much.

"You promise to call me?" The raven asked softly.

"Like a damsel in distress!" He grinned. Sasuke gave a small laugh and on impulse, set his hand on the one on his shoulder.

"Good."

Their fingers brushed as they stared at one another warmly. Suddenly realizing what they were doing, Sasuke blinked and blushed deeply in embarrassment. He coughed and quickly dropped his hand from atop Naruto's.

"Oh, sorry I...Ah," he mumbled. Naruto said nothing as he came closer to the blushing raven. Sasuke picked up his head as the blond stared at him in a way he couldn't identify.

"Naruto?" He said softly. The blond said nothing as he came up on Sasuke and lowered his head, kissing the raven full on the mouth. The sound Sasuke made was muffled as tan lips captured his and made him melt. Arms wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other a hand on the back of his neck to press him closer. Like the night before, Sasuke was lost in the warmth that was purely Naruto Uzumaki. Tilting his head, Sasuke fit them more together and set his hands-on Naruto's back. The fair-haired made a pain filled sound and Sasuke's eyes popped open, realizing something. He looked at Naruto's face to see the flaxen lick his lip, right over the cut he had there and winced.

"Naruto, your lips–We shouldn't—" the raven said, making to pull away. Naruto quickly shook his head and pulled Sasuke back.

"Forget my lip, I don't care," he said sternly. He kissed Sasuke another time, pulling him close and leaving the other no chance to pull away again. Sasuke forgot all about the lip as a taste he couldn't place assaulted him. Both teens, inexperienced but enthusiastic continued to kiss. Breathing hard through his nose, Sasuke let Naruto pull him toward his bed and sat him down before pushing him down. In the back of his mind, Sasuke worried about the other boys in the building, any moment someone could walk right in and see them. He pushed those thoughts aside as Naruto gently crawled over him and pulled away to kiss his chin before re capturing his mouth. Sasuke breathed deeply as a hand pulled his shirt free from his pants and moved under the fabric. Sasuke hitched a breath and squirmed as a warm palm ran up his back and downward in a stroking motion. They made out this way for several minutes, just tasting one another and breathing the same air. When the blond finally did pull away, he too had red mingled with his purple, hair mussed from where Sasuke had been running his fingers through it. They breathed heavily as Sasuke realized that his shirt had been pulled up past his stomach, and a hand lay on his chest. The heat was incredible and the little raven never wanted it to go away. Blue eyes stared down at Sasuke, determined and fuzzy.

"Sasuke..." he mumbled, leaning back down. The raven, more than willing, closed his eyes as his lips were once again captured. The door behind them slammed open suddenly, startling them both. Naruto sat up and so did Sasuke, his shirt falling back down and hair mussed. Blue and ebony eyes took in the figure at the door as the other person froze at their positions.

"What the fuck?" Kiba Inuzuka yelled, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Sasuke blushed this time in deep embarrassment as he took in Kiba's naked muscular chest. Naruto sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Shit...Busted," he groaned. Sasuke remained surprised but silent, not knowing what to do. Kiba didn't look the least bit happy, especially at seeing Sasuke in their room.

"Naruto, your lip is bleeding," Kiba growled. The blond reached up and winced as indeed, his lip was bleeding.

"Yeah yeah," he sighed. Sasuke reached up and touched the lip tenderly.

"Told you," he said. The blond only gave him a smirk instead.

"Naruto, what the hell is Sasuke doing here? This is the red dorm! If the others find out we have a blue here, they'll lynch him!" Kiba hissed, pointing at the raven.

"Yeah well, they'd have to get through me first. Sasuke isn't like all those other pricks!" The blond clarified. Kiba threw his hands up in frustration.

"You know what? I don't care! Just make sure you don't get beat up over this too!" He announced, walking to his dresser. Naruto hissed at Kiba and gave him a look. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Naruto, what did he mean by that?" The raven asked. Naruto quickly shrugged and shook his head.

"Ignore Kiba! Showers make him loose in the mouth!" He said frantically. Kiba mumbled something as he dug through his dresser, looking for clothing. The Inuzuka suddenly dropped his towel, and Sasuke quickly covered his eyes to keep from seeing Kiba in his full glory.

"Kiba!" Naruto growled. The brunette turned toward him with a look of confusion.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry. I forgot Sasuke was the company," he mumbled. He quickly pulled on his boxers and grabbed a shirt. Naruto continued to glare as Kiba landed on his bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked, gesturing to the raven. Sasuke sat up fully and fixed his rumpled appearance.

"I heard something happened to Naruto. Hinata told me at lunch, and that I should see for myself," the raven explained. Naruto, not caring that Kiba was in the room, wrapped an arm around Sasuke.

"And I'm glad he did!" The blond gushed. Kiba rolled his eyes at the display as he sat up on his messy bed.

"So what. . . ? You just wanted to see Naruto to make sure he was okay?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Why does that seem to bother everyone?" He asked. Kiba shook his head and crossed his hands behind him, reclining backwards on his bed.

"Doesn't bother me," he said lightly. Sasuke frowned at the other's carefree attitude to the whole thing. He turned back to Naruto who was now thumbing his lip. Sasuke caught the hand and stilled it.

"Don't play with it!" he scolded. Naruto grinned and winked with his good eye.

"Then give me something else to play with," he teased. Sasuke blushed and pushed the blond off of him.

"Don't be gross!" he hissed. Naruto laughed but still thumbed his lip. Sasuke's face relaxed as he stared at Naruto's injuries.

"So . . .You said the jocks did this?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, why?" The blond asked. Kiba watched the pair closely. Sasuke chewed his lip as he quickly thought to himself.

"What if you had a way to get revenge . . . And keep your pride?" The raven asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he leaned toward the raven.

"Oh yeah? How?" He asked. Sasuke smiled, proud of himself.

"If it was the jocks, then you need to hit them where it hurts the most," he explained to them.

"Where?" Kiba asked this time, sitting up. Sasuke smiled at the brunette.

"Their pride...On the football field."

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Revenge

**Chapter 8: Revenge**

**Sorry its been a while since I updated. I switched jobs and have been working 100 hour paychecks. Then college started and you know how that goes, lets see if I can't finish this fic soon!**

* * *

The week went by swiftly, and it was amazing how rapidly summer began to migrate into fall. Trough the week, Sasuke would go to school and hurriedly returned to his dorm room to carry out his plan. For the sake of secrecy, Naruto and Sasuke decided to for now be scarce with one another as not to arouse suspicion. However, that didn't mean Naruto didn't sneak a quick kiss behind the staircase once in a while. Itachi seemed happy that his brother came straight back to the dorm and didn't hang out with Naruto and its friends after school. Convinced that Naruto was scared of him and his jocks, he carried on with his duties as the dorm representative. He grew busier now that the football game between Konoha and Suna was swiftly approaching. The football players remained on edge the entire week. It was only through both training, and all the prep rallies did they control their anger and excitement. The day before the game, Sasuke called Naruto and his friends to meet him behind the bleachers, having managed to sneak out of his dorm without Itachi or Haku being alerted. Sasuke stood there with his arms full of papers, and he smiled at their approach.

"Here, everybody grab their part," he instructed. Naruto and his friends remained confused until each got a paper and started reading. Kiba burst out laughing hysterically while Shikamaru smirked at his own. Hinata blushed bashfully as Garra looked between his particular paper and the rest.

"Mine seems lame compared to theirs," he commented.

"Trust me, each part plays its own," Sasuke said. Everyone nodded at each other and left discreetly. Naruto stayed behind and looked unsurely and Sasuke.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have to do this," Naruto said. Sasuke gave a shrug as he gently lifted a hand and traced it across the receding black eye that Naruto had gotten.

"Naruto, as far as I see it, I don't think anyone has ever stood up to the jocks. If we let it go on, they are never going to learn that it's not okay to go around beating up people," Sasuke said sincerely. Naruto opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he closed it. His eyes turned soft at the Raven as only shook his head and laughed.

"You know; you're more of a spitfire that I thought," the blond commented with a large smile. Sasuke only smiled back. He blushed a moment later when Naruto invaded his space and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," the blond said. Without saying any more Naruto turned on the spot and left. Sasuke stood there a few moments blinking and trying to will away blush.

* * *

It was the day of the game as Sasuke found himself sitting in his room. Opening his window, he was surprised to feel the chill run down his spine. He didn't know if it was because of the events that were about to take place or because fall was swiftly approaching. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he hastily answered. He smiled at the message and speedily replied back. For the act of his performance, Kiba and Shikamaru would have to act first.

* * *

Kiba stood behind the storage shed just next to the gymnasium. He narrowed his eyes at the two jocks that stood before the entrance to the pools and the basketball court. Recognizing the two football players, Kiba frowned as Hidan, a tall teen with white hair and broad shoulders stood talking next to Zabuza, a basketball player with dark hair, grayish skin, and sharp-looking teeth. They spoke loudly and laughed at stupid jokes. He urged them mentally to move, not wanting to confront them head on. He could probably take one of them if they started something, but not two, especially considering how large they were. He wondered briefly if green dorm was on steroids. Biting his lower lip, Kiba looked around and decided to try somewhere else. As he passed by the two teens unnoticed, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"So how far you with that kid... Haku was it?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"That's none of your business," he said sternly.

"Oh, come on, did you at least make it past first base?" Hidan asked again. Zabuza growled this time and raised a fist at him.

"I said, none of your fucking business!" He shouted this time. Hidan laughed nervously and raised his hands in surrender.

"Chill dude, I was just curious!" He said taking a step back. Zabuza continued to glare at him as Kiba snuck around to the back of the basketball courts. He got lucky when an open window six feet above him appeared. He jumped once but missed, he jumped again and successfully grabbed the edge. Proud of himself, Kiba grabbed the ledge harder and hauled himself over the frame to a short landing inside. Looking around, he was happy to see that he was alone. His sneakers squeaked against the clean floor as he made his way to the locker rooms in the back. It was silent as he went to the very last locker located at the back of the boys changing rooms. Taking out a piece of paper in his pocket, he squinted his eyes at the small numbers. The locker in front of him was slightly bigger, having a large combination lock right in the center. Putting a hand on the knob, he stalled when he heard movement in the locker room. Cursing, Kiba looked around for a place to hide. He spied the towel hamper off to the side and cringed at the very thought. Hearing voices now, Kiba panicked and quickly jumped in. He almost vomited at the smell of sweat and body odor as he covered himself with dirty towels. He stuck his head in just in time before two boys came in laughing.

"So why do you think Itachi had us beat up that kid anyway?" He asked his friend.

"Who knows. Maybe the blond was right, perhaps Itachi's got this unhealthy obsession with his bro? Who knows what goes on in the blue dormitories, no one but blues are allowed in? They probably have all sorts of freaky sexual things going on in there for all we know," the other boy commented.

"Like what?"

"I hear some boys share rooms if you get my drift."

"What? No way!"

"Totally, but hey I'll take any chance to stick it to the red dorm. Why the hell does that dorm even exist?"

"Something to do with the school founders. I think a close friend of the family liked foxes or something."

"Weird."

"You're right."

"So what's your theory about Itachi and what's going on with his little bro?"

Kiba waited for them to leave the locker room before he quickly jumped out of the towel bin. He threw the towel that was on his head savagely in the basket and remembered why he was here. He would make those jocks pay for what they did to Naruto. As for Sasuke, he wasn't sure if he felt sorry for the kid, or if he just wanted to beat the ever living crap out of his older brother. Oh wait, he felt both. He did feel a sense of appreciation for the boy as Kiba went back to the large locker and used the combination that Sasuke had gotten for him. He didn't know how the boy did it; he didn't want to know. The locker was quickly opened, and Kiba smiled in satisfaction.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled. In front of him was the school's mascot costume, naturally, as a favorite of the school, the blue Tiger was chosen as the main mascot. The slightly cartoonish but fierce looking mask hung on a hook as it stared down at him. The body of the costume remained sitting on a different hanger. Kiba smiled; he was going to have a lot of fun with this.

* * *

It was more toward the night now as the sun slowly started to go down. Kankuro didn't know how I got roped into this, but he decided it would be worth his while. He watched some students, clad in blue, walked away from the cafeteria where the huge yellow drink containers sat for the players of the game. The sizeable teen smirked evilly as he waited for the coast to clear before he emerged. Moving his hair away from his eyes, he counted the containers, three total. Looking about, no one was around as he made his way toward them. He removed the tops of all three and watched the blue liquid of whatever sports drink swish around inside. Reaching for his zipper, Kakuro undid it and smiled as he steadily emptied himself into the drinks' containers.

"Wasn't part of the plan, but what the hell," he shrugged. Kankuro tried not to laugh out loud as he steadily pissed into all three containers, turning the blue liquid, green.

* * *

Gaara's forehead was covered in sweat just as the sun was starting to go down. Satisfied with his work, he threw the shovel with a little more force than necessary back into the gardening shed. Slapping his hands together to get rid of the dirt, he cringed as the calluses appeared just at the bottom of the pads of his thumbs. He frowned at his hands before he looked up and saw what Hinata was doing. The yellow clad girl went bench to bench, doing her part of Sasuke's little plan. She looked almost giddy at her task, and Gaara couldn't remember the last time the girl smiled like that. Looking over to his right, Skikamaru crouched behind the power box that connected to the scoreboard. He was typing on a keyboard that led into the box and put his hand inside to move some wires around. Satisfied with his work, the boy pulled back and closed the power box. Gaara walked over and helped him up.

"Everything good?" He asked. Shikamaru nodded and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Good to go, we'd better get back to the dorm; the stands are starting to fill," he said. Gaara nodded and waved over to Hinata. The girl looked around before she jogged over and smiled.

"I-I'm done!" She smiled. The three nodded and quickly exited the field, leaving no evidence of themselves behind.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki smiled in triumph as he managed to pick the lock on the equipment shed by the tennis courts. Looking around he quickly ducked in carrying a bag over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him and sat down the bag carefully. He smiled widely as he found the bin with the game footballs inside. Quickly taking out the regular footballs, he carefully reached into the bag he had and took out the ones Sasuke had made. The little Raven didn't tell him what he did but that the footballs were dangerous if tossed around too hard. A tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he carefully but quickly replaced the balls with the real ones away in his bag. As night approached, Naruto cackled like a thief as he locked the equipment shed and ran back to the red dorm where Sasuke was waiting.

* * *

Sasuke waited in front of the red dorm, hidden slightly behind the great gate. He had watched Kankuro return earlier and wondered why the sizeable teen had such a large grin on his face. Gaara walked next to Shikamaru and Hinata as a sweaty Naruto came jogging up behind them. They watched as the blond quickly tossed the bag he had over the gate fence and into the yard. He smiled at them widely.

"All done," he said proudly. Everyone nodded at each other and quickly went back to the red dorm. Before Sasuke could leave, Naruto snagged him by the elbow keeping him for a moment.

"You are sure about this?" He asked the Raven. Sasuke nodded softly eyes set in determination.

"It's about teaching those jerks a lesson," he said. Naruto moved closer to him until their breaths mingled. Sasuke was caught off guard as the blond softly leaned toward him and kissed him lightly.

"See you at the game," he said. The Raven nodded again before speaking.

"Remember to look for my signal." Naruto released him a moment later, going back to their facade until the game was over.

* * *

When the game rolled around, the stands were packed. Students cheered from all the dorms, most sitting with their friends. Sasuke sat near the top of the bleachers with his dorm mates. Itachi sat to his right as Deidara and Sasori sat behind him snogging. Haku sat in front of Sasuke while everyone else was spread around them. The Kohana football players sat on the benches as the cheerleaders spurred the crowd on. As the girls left the field followed by wolf whistles from the boys, Sasuke shivered and burrowed deeper into his coat. Itachi beside him noticed his shivering and frowned.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked kindly, setting a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Sasuke smiled and shook his head, burrowing deeper into his scarf.

"I'm okay nii-san," he reassured with flushed cheeks and a smile. Unconvinced but satisfied, Itachi brushed his bangs from his face and smiled.

"You can come sit on my lap if you're cold un!" Deidara suddenly piped up behind him. Itachi frowned and turned to glare at the blond.

"Ah, I'm okay Deidara-Sempai, but thank you," Sasuke said uncomfortably. Deidara pouted and crossed his arms.

"Ah! But I wanted something warm to cuddle!" he complained.

"Then cuddle your boyfriend," Itachi hissed, pulling Sasuke closer to his side. Sasori only continued to watch the field blankly, not responding when Deidara latched onto his arm and snuggled into it.

'_What does that dizzy blond see in Sasori? He's just so...Blah'_ Haku thought. He smiled a moment later behind his scarf.

_Not like my Zabuza at all._

The night grew colder as the crowd cheered the players out onto the field. The Suna team sat opposite the field as their side of the stands rose to cheer for them. Just as the crowd was starting to settle down, and the players were coming out the field. Fireworks exploded above the field, everyone looking upward at them in the dark night.

_Achoo!_

Sasuke held his face in his hands as he sneezed a couple of times. Itachi's attention was taken from the sky as he looked at his little brother in worry.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're warm enough? Maybe I should go get..." He was cut off. Suddenly gasps and laughter rose up from the stands as some people stood and pointed. Sasuke turned his head at the same time Itachi did. He watched as Itachi gave his attention to the field as Sasuke smiled secretly. The large scoreboard in front of them lit up like a Christmas tree, displaying some rather interesting text.

_Konoha Jocks like to play with each other's balls._

Everyone in the crowd started laughing hysterically and pointing more. Deidara in the back of Sasuke almost fell off his seat, he was laughing so hard. Haku in front of him developed a rather large blush as he read the board.

"How did that...?" He began. The crowd continued laughing as the opposing football team noticed and started laughing also. The football players on their side looked at the scoreboard, each one of them yelling and pointing at it. As players made their way to the scoreboard shut it off, some of them suddenly disappeared. The crowd laughed harder as players stepped onto the field and fell right through it. It seemed the holes that Gaara dug and covered up with grass were much deeper than Sasuke had planned. Players helped each other out of their holes until eventually they just started falling in when others tried to help them. Everyone on the Suna side and clutched their bellies and fell to the grass in laughter. At the same time, some of the players who were trying to get up from the benches to help their friends, suddenly found themselves very stuck. Glued with SuperGlue to the benches, many of them ripped their pants, exposing their bare backsides and wearing nothing but jockstraps. It was chaos out on the field as players tried to turn off the scoreboard, help their friends out of the holes, and now try to cover up their backsides from prying eyes. Itachi stood up from the bench he was on and started yelling orders to the prefects in the front row. Sasuke watched his plan come alive before him. Prefects ran here and there trying to solve the issues as suddenly other players started throwing up on the side of the field. One prefect quickly came up to Itachi and reported that somebody had sabotaged the drink barrels. Sasuke didn't want to know how that happened, but he had an idea that it was the reason why Kankuro looked so smug. He would be sure to ask the older boy later. Chaos continued to go on as suddenly the school mascot came out of nowhere and encouraged the crowd on with their laughing. Kiba did a wonderful job, making rude gestures and pointing at the scoreboard. He quickly jumped down from the bench he was standing on when prefects chased him away, probably because at the moment, the costume that Kiba was wearing had been dyed a bright pink complete with mascara and what appeared to be lipstick and a tutu. Really, Kiba did a good job. Sasuke held his hand up to his mouth to keep from smiling and laughing. Itachi abandoned his seat to quickly go down and restore order. Deidara behind him was still laughing while his boyfriend Sasori only continued to watch in silence, neither frowning nor smiling. One of the football players frustrated at the chaos had the game ball in his hand. In anger, he pitched the ball over his head and threw it at the ground. A loud bang resonated across the field as the teen was thrown backwards into a hole. The ball exploding at his feet. This only caused more people to laugh and point hysterically at the jocks. The referee called the game to end before it even began. The field was horribly dug up and players muddy and dirty from trying to escape the holes. Uniforms were destroyed and the mascot, running in all its pink glory up and down the field caused many to fall down in an attempt to capture it.

It was a cocktail of disaster. After the mascot disappeared, the players from Suna were gathered to go back to their buses. A fuming Itachi stood by the entrance of the field.

"How the hell did this happen?" The elderly Raven yelled hysterically. Sasuke watched as his older brother yelled at students and prefects, even some jocks. The boy remained silent as Itachi stopped yelling and took a couple of deep breaths. The stands had cleared out as he stood there in a stony silence. He suddenly turned to face his younger brother, temper calm but still there.

"You should head back to the blue dorm; I have a long night ahead of me," he told the younger. Sasuke nodded and bit his lip in guilt. He didn't mean to make so much work for his older brother; he just wanted revenge on the jocks; it was a small price to pay.

"Okay nii-san," was all he said. Itachi reached forward and started ushering the boy down the path.

"I'll catch up later."

Sasuke walked quickly down the path to the fountain area before the blue dorm. He stopped and looked around until his name was called softly.

"Sasuke!" He heard. His wrist was suddenly grabbed as the Raven was dragged behind the storage shed near the gym. He stared into a pair of excited blue eyes and smiled.

"That was great! That was awesome! Everything was perfect, and no one suspects a thing! You're a genius!" The blond gushed. Sasuke blushed despite himself.

"I feel bad about giving my brother so much work, but I think the jocks learned a lesson," he smiled. Naruto's excitement was contagious as he boldly reached forward and pulled the Raven into a sturdy hug. The shorter of the two let out a gasp of surprise as he was pulled into a strong chest still heaving from excited breaths.

"You have no idea how much this means to the red dorm," the blond whispered in his ear. Sasuke smiled into a shoulder as he gently reached up and hugged the blond back. They stood there for a few moments in the silence. Slowly, the blond let go of him, and they walked out from behind the storage shed. Naruto held onto his wrist as he just stopped before they could be completely out from behind the shed. He turned to the Raven and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Sasuke watched as the blond bit his lower lip and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Sasuke I... Will you...Uh..." The blond tried to say. Sasuke looked confused at the stuttering words. After a moment, Naruto just sighed and gave a large smile. Sasuke was about to ask when he suddenly felt his lips quite occupied. Naruto moved in on him, kissing him much like he had done the night they came from the arcade. The kiss was soft and tasted warm in the cool night air. Hands reached up and cupped Sasuke's face and tilted slightly for a better angle. Sasuke closed his eyes and returned the warm kiss, heart fluttering. The guilt he felt earlier flew aside as tanned lips danced with his own. When the blond pulled away and looked into his eyes, he suddenly regretted nothing.

"Will you go out with me?" The blond asked. Sasuke gave him a smile and laughed softly.

"Yeah," was his soft reply. The blond's grin turned into all teeth before he pitched forward and gave Sasuke another strong kiss.

* * *

Itachi stood calmly as he breathed in the cold night air. His sharp eyes pierced through the semi darkness ahead of him. The scarf around his neck hid his mouth as a set into a grim line. He stood stock still and watched from across from him as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha kissed, hidden partially by the shed. His fists clenched at his sides as a million questions flickered through his head. He suddenly had an idea of whom had been responsible for the chaos he had to now clean up. An unspeakable anger throttled him from the inside as he watched the blond idiot kiss his brother not once, but twice. Words were exchanged between the two, but the older Raven couldn't hear them. Even if he tried, the blood in his ears was roaring to loudly. He thought he scared away Uzumaki; in exchange, the blond had sought revenge instead of heeding his words, and now he brought his little brother in on the fray. Tainting him, turning him into a little degenerate like the rest of the red dorm. Itachi Uchiha did not like being made into a fool. He and Sasuke were about to have a serious, if not nasty, talk when he returned to the blue dorm tonight. Without interrupting them or letting his presence be known; he turned around and walked silently, fuming, back to the field. Anyone who messed with him tonight or disobeyed him, would find themselves in deep shit.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
